You? My Fiance?
by Shinichi Rukia
Summary: Rin awalnya tidak terima ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang belum ia ketahui. Tapi, setelah ia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya. Pikirannya seolah berubah dan mulai belajar mencintai sepenuhnya. Rin melakukan itu demi membahagiakan ibunya, mungkin juga ayahnya. Mind to RnR? Maaf kalau aneh, ide ini terlintas gitu aja. Chap 8 update! Gomen lama! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hari ini mendung, rasanya malas sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi aku terpaksa harus sekolah karena hari ini ada tes pelajaran bahasa inggris. Jujur, aku sangat menyukai pelajaran bahasa inggris. Menurutku, pelajaran bahasa inggris itu mudah.

Oh ya, namaku Kaganemi Rin. Aku berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Voca High School. Rambutku berwarna pirang pendek dengan empat jepit putih di poni dan pita putih di kepala. Mataku berwarna biru langit. Meskipun umurku sudah 16 tahun, tapi tubuhku itu sangat mungil. Banyak yang mengira kalau aku adalah seorang murid SMP. Padahal kan aku sudah kelas dua SMA.

Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku di Jepang. Nama mereka adalah Kaganemi Lily dan Kaganemi Luki. Kami baru tinggal beberapa minggu di Jepang. Dulunya kami tinggal di Amerika karena urusan kerja bisnis ayah. Aku juga sempat dikenalkan oleh rekan kerja bisnis ayah dan kebetulan rekannya ayah bilang dia ingin mengenalkan aku pada anaknya Kagamine Len. Tapi saking sibuknya ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu sampai kami harus pulang ke Jepang. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihat anaknya. Kalau dari namanya sih, aku sudah yakin kalau anaknya itu laki-laki.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh sementara aku masih duduk di meja makan melahap sarapanku. Pelajaran akan dimulai pukul delapan pagi. Jadi, aku masih bisa sedikit santai di rumah melahap sarapanku.

"Rin?" aku dengar ibu memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau…"

"Kalau apa, bu?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau ibu dan ayah menunangkanmu dengan Kagamine Len, anak dari rekan kerja ayah?"

Saat itu juga aku tersedak. Aku kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ibu katakan padaku. Tunangan dengan Kagamine Len? Aku tahu kalau dia anaknya rekan kerja ayah karena aku masih ingat saat rekannya ayah bilang ingin mengenalkan anaknya padaku. Tapi aku belum melihatnya bahkan berbicara dengannya saja belum pernah. Bagaimana aku bisa bertunangan dengan orang yang aku tidak tahu sama sekali?

"Tenangkan dirimu, Rin. Ibu tahu kalau kau tidak bisa secepat ini menerimanya… Tapi, ibu dan ayah sudah memberitahukan soal ini pada rekan kerja ayahmu dan saat itu juga ibu dan ayah diundang makan malam di rumah mereka untuk membicarakan soal pertunanganmu dan Len. Tampaknya mereka senang dan setuju, karena itulah… Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang…" Jelas ibu padaku.

"Tapi Rin tidak tahu Len, bu! Rin tidak mengenalinya bahkan sedikit pun!" Aku setengah berteriak pada ibuku.

Aku tidak bisa membuat orang tuaku sedih. Harapan dan cita-citaku adalah membuat mereka senang. Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya! Tuhan, tolong aku!

"Rin, ibu tahu kau-"

"Sudahlah, bu. Biarkan Rin berpikir sekarang… Mungkin ibu benar kalau Rin tidak bisa menerimanya cepat-cepat. Masalah Rin hanyalah satu, bu. Rin tidak tahu Len dan Rin belum tentu menyukainya."

Segera, aku membawa tas sekolahku dan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Di luar memang masih hujan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kan ada payung, benar bukan?

BLAM

Pintu ditutup keras olehku. Aku tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini. Saat ini sangatlah rumit bagiku.

* * *

Aku membanting tasku ke atas meja dan langsung duduk di bangku kelasku. Jujur, pikiranku semakin rumit sekarang dan aku tidak yakin kalau tes pelajaran bahasa inggrisku akan berjalan baik hari ini.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba temanku Miku datang menanyakan aku. Aku ingin sekali menjawab kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas bahkan semakin cemas jadi aku terpaksa berbohong.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miku… Percayalah…" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja itu dibuat-buat supaya dia tidak curiga kalau aku berbohong.

"Benarkah itu?" Miku menatapku dengan tatapan penasarannya. 'Ugh!'

"Itu benar…" Kataku ragu-ragu.

"Sayang sekali, Rin. Matamu berkata bahwa kau sedang ada masalah."

Sial!

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku sedang ada masalah," aku pun terpaksa jujur pada Miku dan berharap kalau dia tidak akan menanyakan apa masalahku karena aku memang sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Memangnya, apa masalahmu?"

Sekali lagi, sial! Terpaksa aku harus menjelaskannya, sigh!

"Begini…" Jelasku panjang lebar. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Miku tanpa ada yang lupa sedikitpun.

"Jadi begitu…" Kata Miku setelah mendengar semuanya. Seolah ia mengerti masalah yang sedang dihadapi olehku.

"Huh! Hidupku ini menyebalkan sekali!" Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Yang kau butuhkan sekarang ini hanyalah bersabar, Rin. Tuhan pasti akan memberimu jalan… Kau bersabar saja, ya?" Miku berkata sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungku.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan. 'Kau benar, Miku. Ini sebuah cobaan dan aku harus melewatinya.'

"Nah! Itu baru Rin tersayang, haha!" Miku pun terkekeh pelan.

Pelajaran pun dimulai karena bel sudah berbunyi dan guru yang terkenal disiplin waktu segera memasuki kelasku. Aku hanya menarik nafas pelan-pelan lalu mengeluarkannya. 'Semoga aku bisa hari ini!'

* * *

"Bagaimana tes pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya, Rin? Aku cukup kesulitan dengan soal nomor dua, ugh!" Miku menghampiri mejaku ketika pelajaran pertama sudah selesai. Ya, pelajaran pertama memang bahasa inggris dan saat itulah aku melakukan tes.

"Haha, sepertinya kau tidak cukup belajar semalam. Semua soalnya aku kerjakan dengan lancar," aku terkekeh pelan.

"Hee? Kau yang sedang dalam masalah tapi tetap lancar mengerjakan soal tesnya? Aku jadi iri!"

"Haha, itu berkat kau juga. Terima kasih, ya!" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Rin!" Kami pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"Akhirnya aku pun sampai di rumah.

"Ah, Kau sudah pulang, Rin!" Ibuku segera menghampiriku ketika aku masih di pintu depan.

"Ya," kataku singkat.

"Bagaimana tesnya? Apakah lancar?" tanya ibuku.

"Lancar, bu." Jawabku sambil membalas senyum ibu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu… Ah ya! Ibu mau memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, cepat sini!" Tiba-tiba saja ibuku menarik tanganku ke ruang tengah.

Saat memasuki ruang tengah bersama ibu, aku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang sama sepertiku hanya saja diikat ponytail kecil di belakang. Matanya juga berwarna biru langit. Dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Dia terlihat tampan, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?

"Nah, Len! Ini Rin sudah pulang!"

Apa ibu bilang? Jadi, ini calon tunanganku? Apa? Ini yang namanya Len, Kagamine Len?

Tanpa banyak bicara ibuku langsung mendorongku duduk di sebelah Len.

"Wah wah, kalian berdua terlihat manis bila bersama. Benar bukan?" ibuku tampaknya sangat senang melihatku bersama Len. Aku tidak boleh membuat ibu bersedih lagi.

"Tante? Om belum pulang, ya?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia mengabaikan kata-kata ibu barusan.

"Oh, om baru pulang nanti malam, Len." Jawab ibuku sambil tersenyum.

Len pun ber'oh'ria.

"Len, kau sudah tahu kalau ini Rin, kan?" tanya ibuku sambil memegang tanganku dan tangan Len. Lalu menyatukan tangan kami bersamaan.

Len perlahan mengangguk. "Aku tahu… Rin… Akan jadi tunanganku,".

"Nah! Rin! Sebenarnya ibu menyuruh Len ke Jepang tadi pagi. Setelah kau bilang bahwa kau tidak mengenalnya, ibu langsung mempunyai pikiran kalau Len harus tinggal di Jepang untuk bisa lebih dekat denganmu."

Perlahan aku mencerna semua yang dikatakan ibu lalu mengangguk pelan. Jujur, aku masih bingung dengan pertunangan ini. Meskipun aku sudah melihat Len sekarang. Tapi, aku tetap tidak yakin.

"Hmmm, ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya ibuku sambil melihat ke arah jam di dinding.

"Salad saja, bu! Minumnya jus jeruk!" Jawabku dengan riangnya.

"Kalau kau, Len?" tanya ibuku sambil menoleh ke arah Len.

"Sama seperti Rin, tapi minumnya khusus untukku jus pisang saja!" Len tidak kalah riangnya denganku.

"Baiklah," ibuku pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan siang untukku dan Len.

Saat kami menunggu ibu kembali membawakan makan siang, suasananya hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara kami. Apa harus aku yang memulai? Gengsi ah!

"Jadi kau yang namanya Rin?" tanya Len tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan. "Kau manis juga, ya."

Apa barusan dia bilang aku manis? Aku butuh dokter spesialis pendengaran sekarang juga!

"A-Apa?"

"Iya, kau manis, Rinny~" kata Len menggodaku.

"Shut up!" Aku tidak percaya kalau Len itu suka menggoda perempuan. Aku tidak menyadari hal itu sejak awal, sial!

"Awww~ ternyata Rinny mudah marah~" sekarang Len memegang tangan kiriku. Posisiku kan duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Aku sempat kaget karena hal itu. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya, namun Len terlalu kuat. Sial!

Sekarang Len malah memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, tapi ini seperti adegan mau mencium saja! Oh tuhan, lepaskan tanganku dari Len supaya aku bisa lari!

Jarak antara wajahku dan Len semakin dekat. Aku pun mulai meronta, namun tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Len! Sial! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang sial hari ini?

Sebentar lagi bibirku dan bibir Len akan saling bersentuhan.

3

2

1

"Ibu kembali membawakan kalian makan siang~"

Akhirnya ibuku datang juga. karena ibuku sudah datang, Len pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku dan duduk normal seperti biasa. Ah, terima kasih! Aku merasa lega sekarang!

Aku segera melahap makan siangku, sementara ibuku punya pekerjaan rumah lain yang harus dikerjakan. Yah, akhirnya ibuku pergi lagi. Apakah hari sialku akan segera berlanjut?

"Orang tuamu kemana? Apa mereka ikut ke Jepang?" tanyaku. Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan sebelum dia memulai hal-hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Tidak, mereka masih banyak urusan di Amerika. Tapi mereka akan ke Jepang suatu saat nanti." Jawab Len sambil melahap makan siangnya sepertiku.

"Kapan?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Nah, Len. Apa kau suka ditunangkan oleh orang tuamu denganku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi, aku rasa aku berpendapat lain setelah melihatmu." Jawab Len.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku mulai tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Kata Len dengan santai.

"Hee? Maksudmu apa? Kau mau menggodaku lagi, huh?"

"Rinny pandai menebak rupanya~" kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Shhh menyebalkan, apa kau kenal ayahku?" tanyaku lagi. Mengingat barusan Len menanyakan ayah pada ibu.

"Ya, ayahku pernah mengenalkan ayahmu padaku. Sama seperti ibumu," jawab Len.

"Tampaknya kau sudah dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku, namun aku hanya kenal dengan ayahmu saja. Aku belum pernah melihat ibumu, Len." Kataku sambil menyimpan jari telunjuk di mulut.

"Kau tahu, Rin. Saat di Amerika, orang tuaku senang sekali membicarakan tentangmu. Terutama ayahku, dia bilang dia ingin memperkenalkan aku padamu." Kata Len.

"Ah, dia juga pernah bilang begitu padaku. Ingin memperkenalkan aku padamu,"

"Sekarang ibuku sudah tahu kau, Rin. Saat di Amerika kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama, huh?" tanya Len.

"Tidak. Aku malas harus keluar rumah malam-malam," jawabku sambil menghela napas.

"Padahal mereka membicarakan soal pertunangan kita, lho!"

"Bicara apa?"

"Mereka akan merayakan pesta pertunangannya setelah kita lulus SMA nanti," kata Len.

"What! Masih lama!" Aku setengah berteriak.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Len.

Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir Len itu tidak menyebalkan. Tapi, terkadang dia bisa menyebalkan juga. Sekarang aku mulai bisa menerima sedikit tentang pertunangannya. Mungkin lama kelamaan aku bisa menyukai Len. Tentu saja aku harus menyukai dan mencintainya karena tidak mungkin untukku menikahi seseorang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku tidak mau itu! Ibu, aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu, lihat saja!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Gimana ceritanya? Sungguh gaje dan banyak typonya, kan? Mau terusannya atau memang fic. ini harus di delete? Kalau mau lanjutannya review, ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya saya update juga... Udah, langsung baca aja dan moga nggak mengecewakan, ya! :D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid selama-lamanya bukan punya saya.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin. Padahal hujan sudah berhenti sejak tadi sore, sampai-sampai aku memakai jaket bermotif jeruk kesayanganku.

Saat ini aku sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurku yang empuk. Toh, makan malam sudah selesai. Ayah juga sudah pulang kerja dan sekarang ayah sedang bersama ibu di ruang tengah. Mereka biasa menonton acara hiburan di sana. Kalau Len mungkin ada di kamarnya soalnya setelah makan malam selesai, Len langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Len memang akan tinggal di sini, di rumahku. Tidak tahu sampai kapan.

Semakin lama udaranya semakin dingin saja, padahal jendela kamarku sudah ditutup rapat-rapat.

"Hachoo!"

Aku pun bersin saat itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Len berdiri di mulut pintu kamarku sambil memakai jaket bermotif pisang dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

"Kedinginan, Rinny?" tanya Len.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Len pun masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Mau apa kau ke kamarku?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu, Rinny~" jawab Len.

"Terserah…" Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Len hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hachoo!" Aku bersin lagi. Aku pun mencoba menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri. Yah, itu memang hangat tapi aku masih tetap kedinginan.

"Dingin sekali~" ucapku.

"Pakai saja syal milikku, ini!" Ucap Len sambil melepas syal yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Eh, tidak usah! Kau juga pasti kedinginan!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit, Rinny."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!"

Aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku di syal milik Len yang aku pakai. Rasanya hangat dan tercium sedikit harum pisang.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku dibuka seseorang. Ternyata itu ibu.

"Di sini rupanya kau, Len. Barusan tante pergi ke kamarmu tapi kau tidak ada di dalam." Ucapnya pada Len. Mencari Len, toh?

"Ah, tante. Ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanya Len.

"Tidak, hanya mau mencek keberadaanmu dan juga Rin. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Len pakai baju tebal-tebal seperti itu?" tanya ibuku pada Len.

"Aku alergi dingin, tante." Jawab Len.

"Eh, Len alergi dingin?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Kenapa bisa sama? Toh, aku juga alergi dingin!" Ucapku.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh, Rinny~" goda Len.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha! Kalian ini lucu sekali, ya!" Ucap ibuku sambil tertawa. Memang ini lucu?

"Tidak. Kenapa ibu tertawa?" tanyaku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Itu karena kalian berdua lucu. Uhm, ini sudah malam. Ibu mau tidur dulu, ya! Oyasumi~" ucap ibuku sambil menutup pintu kamarku dari luar lalu pergi.

"Heh, kau!" Ucapku pada Len setelah ibu pergi.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau alergi juga, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Rinny." Ucap Len sambil menggeleng.

"Huh! Baiklah!" Ucapku sambil mendengus.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, Rinny?" tanya Len.

"Tidak ada jawaban! Nih! Aku kembalikan syal milikmu!" Jawabku sambil melepas syal milik Len dan mengembalikannya.

"Kenapa!?" tanya Len.

"Hachoo!"

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, aku bersin. Lalu aku merasa ada cairan dingin dan kental keluar melalui hidungku.

"Ah, sial… Mimisan lagi…" Gumamku sambil menyentuh cairan kental itu dengan jari telunjukku. Setiap kali aku kedinginan, hal ini pasti selalu terjadi.

"Ah, kau mimisan." Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

Len segera berjalan mengambil tisu di atas meja belajarku lalu kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dan mulai membersihkan mimisan di hidungku.

"Len, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa sendiri," ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Rinny." Ucap Len sambil terus membersihkan mimisanku.

Kenapa dia perhatian sekali padaku? Apa dia suka padaku?

"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali padaku, Len?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku…" jawab Len menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku s-" kalimat Len segera terpotong oleh pintu kamarku yang tiba-tiba saja dibuka. Itu Luki atau ayahku.

"Ayah?" ucapku.

"Rin, ayah kira kau sudah tidur." Ucap ayahku.

"Belum ayah… Rin kedinginan, nih." Ucapku.

"Sudahlah… Ini sudah malam. Kalian cepat tidur saja sana, oyasumi." ucap ayahku sambil menutup pintu kamarku lalu pergi.

Setelah itu aku pun menatap Len yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Sudah tidur sana!" Suruhku padanya.

"Tapi Rin-"

"Ini sudah malam, kita teruskan saja bicaranya besok." Ucapku sambil mendorong Len keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat ke sekolah. Itu karena aku ada jadwal piket, kalau aku telat atau tidak piket bisa-bisa aku dihukum atau didenda sama ketua kelas. Ketua kelasku itu Hatsune Miku. Meskipun dia itu teman dekatku, tapi dia bukan termasuk orang yang pilih kasih. Jadi, aku akan tetap dihukum atau didenda.

"Bagus, Rin! Kau datang sangat pagi!" Ucap Miku riang ketika aku sampai di kelas.

"Itu semua berkat kau juga, Miku." Ucapku.

"Haha, sudah cepat piket sana!" Suruh Miku padaku.

Aku pun langsung menjalankan perintah Miku. Menyapu lantai, mengepel lantai, membuang sampah, dan lain-lain.

"Hhhhh, dimana yang lainnya? Kenapa dari tadi aku terus yang bekerja!" Aku mulai kesal karena yang lainnya tidak membantuku bekerja, terutama Neru. Dari tadi dia sibuk dengan ponsel barunya.

"Heh, kau!" Teriakku pada Neru.

"Apa, huh?" tanya Neru sambil memandangku sinis.

"Setidaknya kau bantu aku piket! Kau tidak lihat apa? Aku lelah melakukan semuanya sendirian!" Ucapku dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah piket, kok." Ucap Neru dengan santai sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"Mana buktinya?" tanyaku.

"Miku." Jawab Neru sambil menunjuk Miku.

"Miku, apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Neru?" tanyaku langsung pada Miku.

"Uhm… I-Iya." Jawab Miku yang kelihatannya ragu-ragu. Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengannya…

Aku pun menatap Neru tajam.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Miku?" tanyaku. Neru hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hanya mengancamnya untuk menurunkan jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas. Itu saja~" Neru kemudian menjawab.

"Rin…" Aku bisa mendengar Miku memanggilku dengan cemas.

"Miku! Seharusnya kau ini tidak lemah! Kalau kau memang tidak mau diturunkan jabatannya, lawan dia! Jangan takut akan ancamannya!" Aku setengah berteriak pada Miku.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Aku tahu aku itu lemah… Tapi, aku… Aku sangat menyukai jabatanku sebagai ketua kelas. Hiks!" Miku pun menangis.

Aku memang benci pada Neru. Dia selalu berbuat jahat pada Miku. Mentang-mentang Miku itu lemah, jadi Neru bisa seenaknya saja mempermainkan Miku. Aku lelah terus membela Miku, aku ingin dia berubah menjadi seorang yang pemberani.

Sekarang aku sudah terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah membuatnya menangis. Aku mau minta maaf padanya karena aku merasa bersalah.

"Miku, maafkan aku…" Ucapku sambil langsung memeluknya.

"Hiks… Iya… Rin…" Ucap Miku.

Saat itu juga Kiyoteru-sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya pulang sekolah juga. Hari ini aku pulang bersama Miku, karena aku ingin mengajaknya mampir ke rumahku. Sekarang keadaan Miku sudah baikan. Dia sudah riang kembali seperti biasanya.

Aku dan Miku masih ada di perjalanan pulang. Rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

"Nah, Rin! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertemu dengan tunanganmu?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah…" Jawabku.

"Hmm, bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya Miku.

"Dari tampangnya sih keren, tampan. Tapi sifatnya itu yang menyebalkan." Jawabku.

"Haha! Kau ini lucu sekali, ya!" Miku pun menertawakan aku. Ada yang lucu?

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, kok. Ayo cepat sebelum sore!" Ucap Miku sambil menarik tanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berdua pun sampai di rumahku.

"Aku pulang!" Teriakku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Aku segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Miku dari belakang. Saat di koridor rumah, aku melihat ibu sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon.

Saat itu juga ibu menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa, bu?" tanyaku.

"Dari Lola, ibunya Len." Jawab ibuku.

"Ibunya Len?"

"Iya, dia bilang dia mau ke Jepang menyusul Len, juga ayahnya." Ucap ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu…" Ucapku ber'oh'ria.

"Rin, ibu bosan mendengar pertanyaan Len. Dari tadi dia bertanya kapan kau pulang berkali-kali!" Ucap ibuku.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Di kamarmu." Jawab ibuku singkat.

"Ka-Kamar…"

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan inhuman menuju kamar.

"Rin! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Miku sambil mengikutiku dari belakang.

BRAK

Pintu kamarku dibuka keras-keras dan ternyata Len memang sedang ada di kamarku. Dia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, tapi dia sedang tidur sambil memeluk boneka pisang milikku. Awalnya boneka pisang itu ada di atas lemari. Ah, mungkin Len mengambilnya. Boneka pisang sebesar guling itu memang enak untuk dipeluk. Apalagi kalau sedang tidur.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menyimpan tas sekolahku. Aku baru saja berpikir kalau Len melakukan hal-hal yang aneh di kamarku, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Rin, jadi ini tunanganmu?" tanya Miku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Len. Maksudnya untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Waaah, yang seperti ini kau bilang menyebalkan?" tanya Miku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Memang berbeda jauh dari tampangnya…" Ucapku.

"Rin, ibu membawakan kalian minuman." Ibuku tiba-tiba datang membawa minuman. Jumlah minumannya ada tiga, mungkin yang satunya lagi untuk Len. Tapi dia kan sedang tidur.

"Sudah ya, ibu kembali ke dapur." Ucap ibuku lalu pergi.

Aku pun melihat Len yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Rin, kau mau apa?" tanya Miku.

"Sssst!" Ucapku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel yang tersimpan di saku blazer sekolahku. Mencoba mengambil gambar Len yang sedang tidur.

KLIK

Aku segera menekan tombol 'ambil gambar' dan kemudian menyimpan gambar itu di galeri gambar.

"Rin, mau kau apakan gambar itu?" tanya Miku.

"Iseng saja." Jawabku.

Memang tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya suka saat Len sedang tidur, dia terlihat seperti seorang… Pangeran.

"Oh ya, Rin. Jangan sampai Neru tahu kalau kau punya tunangan…" Ucap Miku tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Neru itu perusak hubungan orang. Aku sudah melihat semua perbuatan Neru dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, namun Neru mengancamku agar tidak memberi tahu siapa pun." Jelas Miku padaku.

Aku hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Jangan dianggap remeh. Waktu itu saja tunanganku dibatalkan, karena dia berubah menjadi membenciku, tidak tahu kenapa. Aku sangat sedih, padahal aku mencintainya. Sekarang dia ada di luar negeri, tepatnya di Amerika." Tambah Miku sambil menunduk dan hampir menangis.

"Jadi, dulu kau punya tunangan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Miku perlahan mengangguk.

"Kira-kira, siapa tunanganmu itu?"

"Naman-"

"Rin… Suka…" Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Len. Apa dia sudah bangun?

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan aku pikir dia terbangun, tapi ternyata dia hanya mengigau saja.

"Kita teruskan nanti saja." Ucapku pada Miku.

Miku hanya mengangguk lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu, ya!" Ucap Miku.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumahku.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Rin!" Ucap Miku sambil melambai.

Aku membalas lambaiannya lalu kembali ke kamarku.

Len masih tertidur. Ini kan sudah sore. Tidak mungkin kan dia tidur terus. Aku pun terpaksa membangunkannya. Aku pun merangkak di tempat tidurku untuk membangunkannya.

"Len!" Ucapku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Dia tidak bangun.

"Len, bangun!" Aku mencoba hal yang sama sekali lagi.

Len tetap tidak bangun. Dan sekarang dia malah merubah posisi tidurnya dan memelukku seolah aku ini adalah gulingnya.

"Len lepaskan aku!" Ucapku sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukannya. Kenapa dia kuat sekali, sih!

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu kalau wajahku sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Dan kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat saja ke arahku? Apa Len benar-benar belum bangun atau sekarang dia sudah bangun, namun pura-pura tidur?

"Len, lepaskan aku!" Aku semakin meronta ingin dilepas. Namun Len tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah bangun, sial! Aku dijebak!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku. Itu bibir Len. Dia menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku direbut olehnya? TIDAAAK! HANCURLAH HIDUPKU!

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan semakin dalam saja. Aku hanya diam dan menutup mata karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Meskipun terkadang aku meronta ingin dilepas.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Len pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku dan melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga aku pun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung berdiri sambil menunjuknya.

"K-Kau! Cepat bangun sekarang juga! Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur semenjak aku membangunkanmu!" Ucapku setengah berteriak.

Len pun perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Rinny sudah tahu rupanya~" ucap Len.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sangat, sangat menyebalkan!" Teriakku lagi.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya~"

"Jangan bahas soal itu! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun!"

Aku pun membawa boneka jeruk milikku dan langsung berjalan keluar kamarku.

Aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tengah malam ini dari pada aku harus tidur di tempat tidurku yang baru saja di pakai oleh Len si menyebalkan itu.

"Rin, kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya ibuku yang sedang menonton televisi di sana, di ruang tengah.

"Tidak kenapa-napa."

Aku pun duduk di sebelah ibuku sambil memeluk boneka jeruk yang aku bawa.

"Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini," ucap ibuku.

"Iy-" ucapanku terpotong secara tba-tiba ketika melihat sosok Len kini berada di mulut pintu ruang tengah.

"Ah, Len kemarilah!" Ibuku memanggil Len.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku sambil memasang muka sebal.

'Apa bisa aku menyukai atau jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu?'

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Mau dilanjutkan lagi? Atau stop sampai di sini? Ada typo? Gaje? Review, ya! Makasih buat yang udah review! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! Rukia di sini! Udah update tapi nggak yakin bakal menarik! Haduh mengecewakan nggak ya? Udah deh, langsung ke disclaimer aja! Selamat membaca! ._.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything here.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Saat ini Rin sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Len dan Lily. Wajahnya cemberut, tidak seperti biasanya. Itu karena insiden barusan, sepertinya.

"Rin, kalau kau memang ada masalah cepat ceritakan pada ibu, ya?" ucap Lily sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Rin tidak mau menjawab. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Rin, kalau kau seperti ini terus ibu tidak akan membelikanmu jeruk lagi!"

"Biar saja…" Ucap Rin cuek.

Saat itu juga Lily mulai khawatir dengan Rin. Sebenarnya kenapa dia?

Lily pun menatap Len dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Len, kau tahu masalahnya, kan?" tanya Lily sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Biar saja, tante Lily. Rin tidak apa-apa, kok…" Ucap Len santai.

"Yang benar? Kau tahu masalahnya?" tanya Lily masih khawatir.

Len mengangguk. "Biar aku yang selesaikan masalah ini,"

"Ah, tante mempercayaimu. Sekarang tante bisa tenang," ucap Lily sambil menghela nafas lega.

Lily pun melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Ah, sudah jam enam sore. Sebaiknya tante buat makan malam dulu," ucap Lily sambil langsung memakai celemek lalu pergi ke dapur.

Tinggalah Rin dan Len di ruang tengah. Sepertinya Rin agak sedikit takut semenjak Lily atau ibunya pergi.

"Ah…" Gumamnya.

"Rin." Len mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Rin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," ucap Rin tanpa menoleh atau menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Rin, kenapa kau jadi begini, sih? Oh, ayolah! Aku kan hanya menci-"

"Jangan bahas soal itu lagi! Aku benci kau!" Ucap Rin setengah berteriak sambil melempar boneka jeruk yang sedari tadi dipeluknya ke wajah Len, tapi Len berhasil menangkapnya.

"Uh, jadinya Rin marah…" Gumam Len.

Beberapa menit suasana di antara mereka hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau panggil aku Rin? Bukankah kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Rinny?" tanya Rin yang akhirnya menoleh ke arah Len.

"K-Kau menangis?" ucap Len ketika Len melihat wajah Rin yang sembab.

"Aku tidak butuh pertanyaan seperti itu. Sekarang aku ingin kau jawab pertanyaanku!" Ucap Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya lagi dari Len. Menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang jawab aku kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Len.

"Karena kau telah merebutnya!" Jawab Rin.

"Merebut apa?" tanya Len yang masih belum mengerti.

"Pikirkan olehmu sendiri!" Rin pun pergi meninggalkan Len ke kamarnya.

* * *

Rin merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Apa aku terlalu jahat? Tapi Len memang menyebalkan!' Pikirnya.

Rin sebelumnya memang tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepada teman-temannya, apalagi Miku. Mungkin ia hanya merasa kesal saja pada Len yang sepertinya memperlakukan Rin berbeda dari yang biasanya seorang teman lakukan. Bahkan Len sudah berani mencium Rin.

"Rin! Sabarlah!" Rin terus memaksa dirinya untuk tegar meskipun terkadang ia kesulitan melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada ponsel kuning di sebelahnya.

"Ponsel siapa ini?" tanya Rin meskipun di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya.

Rin pun mengambil ponsel itu dan mengutak-atik dalamnya. Saat ia menekan tombol yang membuat layarnya menyala, disanalah ia melihat foto Len dengan seseorang. Bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki berambut biru tua dan matanya juga berwarna senada.

"Ini temannya Len, toh?"

Rin pun membuka isi folder yang menyimpan semua foto Len. Hampir semua fotonya sedang bersama teman birunya itu.

"Rin," tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Rin dibuka. Itu Len. Rin pun menyembunyikan ponsel Len di belakangnya.

"L-Len, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi, Rinny. Aku hanya mau mengambil ponselku, kok." Ucap Len sambil berjalan masuk.

"P-Ponselmu tidak ada di sini…" Rin berbohong. Tentu saja Rin tidak ingin ketahuan mengutak-atik ponsel Len. Bisa-bisa Len melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap aneh lagi olehnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sedari tadi siang, aku berada di kamarmu, Rinny." Len memasang wajah berpikir. "Atau jangan-jangan…" Lanjutnya sembari menggantung ucapannya.

"Tidak, kok. Aku tidak menyembunyikan ponselmu!" Ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Nah! Kau bilang begitu malah aku jadi curiga. Cepat kembalikan!" Perintah Len tiba-tiba pada Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-Apanya, sih!" Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kembalikan atau aku cium lagi kau!" Len menatap Rin tajam.

'Kenapa Len bisa seseram itu?' tanya Rin dalam hati.

"Cepat kembalikan Rinny sayang," ucap Len sambil terus mengulurkan tangannya, meminta ponselnya dikembalikan.

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku sayang? Ponselmu tidak ada di sini," Rin masih tetap berbohong.

"Rin, aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Jelas! Kau terlihat gugup! Biasanya kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kau selalu cuek."

"Jadi?"

"Kau ketahuan Rinny sayang~"

'Mungkin aku memang harus jujur saja,' pikir Rin.

"Jadi, Rinny?" tanya Len sambil memasang senyum licik di depan Rin.

"Baiklah, ini aku kembalikan!" Ucap Rin dengan kesal sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik Len.

"Kau ini memang payah sekali dalam hal seperti ini." Ucap Len sambil menjitak pelan kepala Rin. Rin pun merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis dijitak Len.

"Dan kau juga mudah reda kalau sudah marah," sambung Len.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin yang kelihatannya kurang mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Jadi, kita damai?" Len menjitak kepala Rin lagi.

"Uhm…" Rin tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Jadi?" tanya Len.

"Damai saja!" Sambung Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan Len. 'Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku tidak boleh marah-marah lagi. Aku harus lebih dekat lagi dengan Len dan juga membuat ayah dan ibu senang, meskipun aku masih kesal dengan insiden yang tidak mau aku ingat itu. Uhh, aku benar-benar sudah membuat ibu khawatir…' Pikir Rin menyesal.

"Nah, itu baru Rinny!" Ucap Len senang sambil memeluk Rin erat-erat.

"Se-Sesak!"

"Wah wah wah! Coba lihat siapa yang sudah ceria lagi!"

"Ibu! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" Rin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Len ketika melihat Lily datang.

"Ibu tidak mengagetkanmu. Ibu hanya mau mengantarkan cemilan sebelum makan malam," ucap Lily sembari menyimpan dua pudding di meja kecil untuk Rin dan Len.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Ya. Oh ya, besok malam kita akan makan malam di restoran bersama keluarganya Len. Jadi kali ini kau harus ikut ya, Rin?" Ucap Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu dan ayah ke Jepang?" tanya Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Lily mengangguk.

"Iya, mereka akan sampai di Jepang malam ini, Len." Jelas Lily.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka.

"Ah, Luki sudah pulang. Sebaiknya ibu keluar dulu," Ucap Lily lalu pergi.

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Rin membuyarkan keheningan.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Len yang tidak mengerti maksud Rin.

"Orangtuamu mau ke Jepang?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari ibumu barusan, dan besok kau harus ikut makan malam bersama."

"Hmmm… Padahal aku malas sekali," Rin menghela nafas.

"Kenapa malas?" tanya Len.

"Soalnya setelah pulang sekolah besok, aku mau beli jeruk di toko buah, berkunjung ke rumah Miku, jalan-jalan ke taman bersama Miku, dan malamnya aku mau melihat bintang bersama Miku." Jelas Rin.

"Hal itu bisa kau lakukan lain kali, Rinny." Ucap Len.

"Eh! Tapi-"

"Sebenarnya temanmu Miku itu yang mana, sih?" Len memotong pembicaraannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Tadi siang dia ke rumah. Kebetulan sekali saat itu kau sedang tidur,"

"Jujur, Rin. Miku itu bukanlah nama yang asing bagiku, soalnya temanku di Amerika sering sekali menceritakan tentangnya." Ucap Len.

"Eh?! Apa dia tunangannya Miku?!" Rin berubah menjadi kaget.

"Dia bilang begitu tapi… Dia langsung bilang kalau dia membencinya sekarang."

"Persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Miku padaku," Rin menunduk sedih.

"Mereka sedang dalam masalah, ya?" tanya Len dengan wajah polos.

Rin mengangguk. "Dan aku tau siapa dalang dari balik semua ini,"

"Siapa?" tanya Len.

"N-"

DRRRT

Jawaban Rin terpotong oleh ponsel Len yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Ah, menganggu saja…" Gumam Len sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk membawa ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi itu.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Rin ketika Len sibuk membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Kaito, lebih tepatnya Shion Kaito." Jawab Len.

"Shion Kaito? Apa dia laki-laki yang berambut biru itu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Ya. Dialah yang selalu menceritakkan Miku padaku," jawab Len.

Rin pun ber'oh'ria. 'Jadi Kaito itu tunangannya Miku, toh?'

"Eh, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Ah eh itu…"

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab ya tidak apa-apa," Len sengaja memotong ucapan Rin. Mungkin karena Len sudah bisa menebaknya.

Rin pun menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Rin! Len! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Lily dari arah dapur.

Dengan segera mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk makan malam.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Hatsune Miku, salah satu temannya Rin yang sangat manis dan juga cantik. Ia tampak sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dengan sisir.

Tubuhnya sudah terbalut oleh piyama berwarna merah muda dengan motif bawang daun.

"Hhhh… Sepi," Miku menghela napas.

Miku memang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Rin. Orangtuanya sudah meninggalkannya sejak kecil karena kecelakaan.

Satu-satunya kenang-kenangan dari ibunya Miku hanyalah sebuah kotak musik.

Bila kotak musik itu dibuka, maka akan menampakkan seorang gadis yang sedang menari.

Miku pun menatap kotak musik itu. "Hidupku menyedihkan sekali, ya?" Gumamnya.

"Halooo! Ada orang di rumah!" Teriak seseorang dari luar rumah secara tiba-tiba.

Miku pun menengok dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Neru?".

Ketika Miku sedang menengok Neru yang berada di luar rumahnya, Neru pun menoleh dan mendapati Miku di sana.

"Miku!" Teriaknya.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Miku.

"Biar aku jelaskan nanti, sekarang, biarkan aku masuk!" Ucap Neru.

Dari pada mendapati sesuatu yang buruk dari Neru, lebih baik ia turut dan langsung membiarkan Neru masuk dan melakukan sesukanya.

Miku dan Neru pun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi? Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Miku sambil menuangkan segelas teh manis.

"Hmm, aku mau bilang kalau malam ini Kaito akan ke Jepang." Ucap Neru sambil tersenyum manis namun dibalik semua itu ia hanya ingin membuat Miku sedih atau juga cemburu.

"Oh, baguslah… Semoga hubungan kalian semakin baik saja, ya~" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Menahan rasa sakit yang sudah menghujani dadanya saat ini.

"Kalau kau berniat merebut Kaito milikku atau bahkan menyentuhnya, kau akan aku buat dipecat dari jabatan sebagai ketua kelas, mengerti?" Neru tersenyum licik di depan Miku.

Miku tampak menelan ludah, tapi setelah itu ia mengangguk. Tentu saja itu terpaksa.

"Hmm, dan sekarang aku mau menjemputnya di bandara. Kau mau ikut, Miku?" ajak Neru.

"A-Aku ikut menemui K-Kaito bersamamu?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Iya, kalau kau tidak mau ikut ya sudah! Bye!" Ucap Neru langsung pergi sambil melambai.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" Langkah Neru terhenti ketika sesuatu menarik pergelangan tangannya, yang tak lain adalah tangannya Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Neru.

"Aku… Aku ikut!" Ucap Miku gugup yang diakhiri dengan nada serius.

Neru pun tersenyum sinis, "Ya sudah, cepat kalau begitu.".

Miku pun mengangguk lalu bersiap-siap.

* * *

Malam ini bukan hanya Miku dan Neru saja yang ke bandara. Tapi keluarga Rin, dan juga Len pun akan ke bandara untuk menjemput keluarga Len.

"Nah, sudah siap!" Ucap Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil, kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucap Luki sambil mengklaksonkan mobilnya.

Lily, Len, dan Rin pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Huwaaa! Jeruk!" Mata Rin membesar dan bercahaya ketika melihat toko buah selama di perjalanan, sementara Lily dan Luki hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat sifat Rin yang tampak kekanak-kanakannya itu keluar.

"Rinny kenapa tidak mampir saja sebentar untuk membeli beberapa jeruk?" tanya Len.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang." Jawab Rin.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Persediaan jeruk di rumah masih banyak,"

Len pun ber'oh'ria.

DRRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Len berbunyi lagi, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Len pun segera membaca pesan masuknya.

_From: Kaito_

_To: Len_

_Len, aku menyusulmu ke Jepang malam ini. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang! Sampai ketemu di sana! Oh ya, orangtuamu juga bersamaku! :)_

"Mau apa dia ikut ke Jepang," gumam Len pelan.

"Apa? Siapa yang ke Jepang?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kau dengar ucapanku barusan?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Len.

"Yang benar? Siapa yang ke Jepang?" tanya Rin kurang percaya dan sekaligus penasaran.

"Sudah, lihat saja nanti." Ucap Len memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Rin pun kembali diam dan menatap jalanan dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

* * *

"Ahhh! Haus sekali! Antar aku beli minum, ya?" ucap Neru sambil terengah-engah.

"Uhhh! Sudah aku bilang kan, jangan terburu-buru. Lagipula Kaito tidak akan kemana-mana, kok!" Ucap Miku yang keadaannya sama seperti Neru.

"Bukan itu masalahnya… Masalahnya aku tidak memberitahu Kaito kalau aku akan menemuinya di sini!" Ucap Neru.

"Uhhh! Biar aku saja yang beli minum! Kau tunggu saja di sini ya, Neru!" Miku pun berlari meninggalkan Neru untuk membeli dua botol minuman.

Miku terus berlari mencari sebuah tempat yang menjual sesuatu untuk diminum.

"Nah! Itu dia!" Ucap Miku tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat tempat seperti toko kecil. Mungkin sesuatu yang sedang dia butuhkan saat ini ada di sana.

Miku pun menghampiri tempat itu dan segera membeli dua botol minuman untuknya dan Neru.

Ketika Miku berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat ia dan Neru tiba di bandara, ia terdiam oleh sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depannya.

Perlahan kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wajah yang tidak asing bagi Miku.

"Rin?" ucap Miku ketika ia melihat Rin di dalam mobil itu.

"Miku? Malam-malam begini kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Uh oh, aku hanya mau…"

"Ayo ikut aku! Ayo masuk!" Sambil memotong pembicaraan Miku, Rin pun membuka pintu mobil dan langsung menarik tangan Miku untuk masuk.

"Tapi Rin-"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hei, Rinny! Kau ini memotong pembicaraan orang seenaknya saja! Dia kan belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanmu!" Tiba-tiba saja Len menjitak kepala Rin seperti sebelumnya yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Weee! Terserah aku saja, Len perv!" Ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Len agak kesal.

"Itu memang kenyataannya, Len! Dan ayah, ibu! Ayo kita maju lagi!" Ucap Rin dengan riangnya.

Perjalanan pun diteruskan. Sebenarnya ini sudah benar-benar sampai, hanya saja sedang mencari tempat untuk memparkirkan mobilnya.

Sementara itu Neru masih menunggu Miku. Ia sudah mulai kesal dan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam yang berada di bandara.

"Huh! Miku itu kemana saja, sih!" Gumamnya kesal.

Setelah beberapa detik Neru menunggu, sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Ya, Neru kaget karena Miku tidak kembali sendirian melainkan ada Rin dan Len yang berada di samping Miku. Tentu saja Neru tidak tahu Len, makanya ia bertanya-tanya siapakah laki-laki yang berwajah mirip Rin itu.

"Uhm, Miku?" tanya Neru.

"Uhh, iya… Neru, maafkan aku ya… habisnya Rin me-" Miku terlihat takut dan Rin segera memotong ucapannya.

"Hee! Jadi kau sedang bersama Miku, huh? Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Rin sinis pada Neru.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Neru balik menatap Rin sinis.

"Bohong!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh,"

"S-Sudah-sudah! Jangan b-bertengkar!" Ucap Miku mencoba membuat perdamaian, meskipun ia tahu kalau Rin bukanlah tipe pemaaf begitu juga Neru.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendorongnya jatuh dan menangis!" Ucap Rin membantah.

"Oi oi! Sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini?" tanya Len kebingungan.

"Masalah apa yaaa~" Ucap Neru sambil memasang tampang menggoda.

Len langsung merinding melihat tingkah Neru.

Rin langsung berjalan dekat ke arah Neru dan menatapnya tajam sampai mereka berhadapan sangat dekat.

"Jangan coba-coba kau dekat dengan Len." Ucap Rin pelan.

"Ooh jadi Len yaaa~"

"Iya, terus kau mau apa, huh?"

"Mencurinya darimu,"

"Oh ya? Aku yakin dia takkan menyukaimu."

"Oh, tentu saja dia akan menyukaiku. Aku kan cantik!"

"Huh! Sombong sekali kau!"

"Miku sebenarnya perempuan yang sedang dengan Rin itu siapa?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Miku.

"Anu… Tante, dia Neru." Jawab Miku.

"Neru?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Oh, sepertinya kalian punya masalah ya?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Uhm, begitulah~" Jawab Miku ragu-ragu.

Lily pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Luki, ikut aku menjemput Leon dan Lola." Ucap Lily sambil menarik tangan Leon pergi dan meninggalkan Rin, Len, Miku, dan Neru.

"Ah, mereka mau kemana?" tanya Len melihat Lily dan Luki pergi.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Miku.

Mendengar bahwa yang menjawabnya itu Miku, Len langsung menoleh pada Miku.

"Kau Miku?" tanya Len.

"Iya." Jawab Miku sambil mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu kau, Rin yang menceritakannya padaku".

"Iya, namaku Kagamine Len." Ucap Len.

"Ah, nama marga kalian sama?" tanya Miku.

"Ya, itu hanya kebetulan saja." Jawab Len cuek.

"Begitu ya…"

"Kau kenal Kaito, kan?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu…" Miku tersentak kaget, ia jadi menunduk sedih.

"Uhm, kalau tidak mau dibicarakan. Tidak usah saja… Aku sudah mengerti." Ucap Len.

Miku mengangguk mengerti.

Len kemudian menghampiri Rin yang masih sibuk dengan Neru.

"Rinny?"

"Ah, Len." Ucap Rin menoleh ke arah Len.

"Sudah selesai, kah?" tanya Len sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku harap begitu." Jawab Rin sambil menatap Neru sinis.

Neru balik menatapnya sinis.

"Len! Yo, aku di sini!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil nama Len.

"Eh, Kaito, ayah, ibu!" Ucap Len sambil menyeringai lebar.

"K-Kaito…" Ucap Miku kaget melihat seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai berada di depannya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

******Oh ya, mau kasih bocoran nih! Di chapter 4, Len bakal sekolah di sekolah yang sama kayak Rin, Kaito juga sama. Ya udah ah, kebanyakan kasih bocorannya. XD**

**Waktu mikirin idenya kata didiscontinued selalu aja kepikiran. ._.  
**

**Jadi, mendingan dilanjut atau nggak ya? Bingung nih! Jangan lupa review, ya! ._.  
**

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko: Kalau begitu ayo bakar Neru bareng-bareng! Makasih udah review! :D**

**nyan-nyaanX3: Iya, ini udah update! Iya, Len yang ngambil first kissnya Rin. Pengennya siapa? Makasih udah review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huwaaa! Author macam apa aku ini, update aja butuh waktu seabad! #Dihajar readers  
**

**Udah, udah! Langsung baca aja! Author mohon maaf atas kelamaan updatenya! #Sujud di kaki readers satu-satu**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya selamanya, kecuali fic. ini punya saya.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Miku masih berdiri di sana, memandangi sosok Kaito yang juga kaget melihat Miku. Miku tampak ingin mendekat pada Kaito dan memeluknya, namun Miku tahu bahwa Kaito sekarang membencinya jadi Miku pun hanya bisa diam dan memandangnya dari jauh.

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya setiap kali pandangannya bertemu dengan Miku. Ia betul-betul berharap bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan perempuan yang bernama Miku itu.

"Kaito~! Aku merindukanmu~!" Neru berlari ke arah Kaito dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Haduh! Lepaskan aku Neru! Sesak, nih!" Ucap Kaito sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Neru.

"Huh, kenapa? Apa Kaito sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Neru pura-pura sedih.

"Ah, aku kan bukan pacarmu, Neru." Jawab Kaito mengacak-acak rambut Neru dengan pelan.

Neru pun tersenyum menggoda, "Tapi aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku~".

"Ha? Dari mana kau dapat gosip macam seperti itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya! Aku kan suka Kaito!" Jawab Neru memeluk Kaito lagi.

Kaito pun pasrah, sebenarnya Kaito tidak pernah jadian ataupun menyukai Neru.

'Andai aku bisa seperti Neru, bisa memeluk Kaito seperti itu.' pikir Miku sedih.

Rin yang melihat Miku bersedih langsung mengusap-usap punggungnya, "Sabar ya, Miku."

"Oh ya, ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba.

"Iya, tidak baik kalau kita terus-terusan berada di sini." Tambah Luki.

"Ya ayah, ibu." Jawab Rin sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan mobilnya dulu, kalian tunggu di sini." Ucap Luki.

Semuanya tampak mengangguk.

"Nah, Len. Ibu dan ayah senang melihatmu lagi," ucap Lola sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Len.

"Aku juga ibu," ucap Len balik memeluk Lola.

"Jadi, menurutmu Rin itu seperti apa?" tanya Leon mencoba untuk menggoda Len.

"Ayah kenapa bertanya seperti itu! T-Tentu saja Rin itu gadis yang baik!" Ucap Len blushing.

"Haha, Len sudah besar ya~!" Lola tertawa melihat Len yang blushing, Leon juga demikian.

"Tante! Om!" Tiba-tiba saja Rin menyapa kedua orangtua Len.

"Ini yang namanya Rin?" tanya Lola sambil meraba-raba wajah Rin.

Rin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Iya, ini Rin." Ucap Leon sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Waaah~! Manis sekali~!" Ucap Lola langsung memeluk Rin.

"Jadi Rin, menurutmu Len itu seperti apa?" tanya Leon tiba-tiba pada Rin yang masih dipeluk oleh Lola.

Lola pun melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Rin menjawab pertanyaan dari Leon.

"Len itu… Uhm…" Rin tampak berpikir sebentar untuk menjawabnya.

"Oh ya! Len itu senang memanggilku Rinny dan Len itu sangat suka sekali menggodaku, bahkan dia sudah menciu-" Lanjut Rin belum selesai karena Len segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Bodoh! Jangan ceritakan kejadian waktu itu!" Bisik Len di telinga Rin, lalu membiarkan Rin berbicara lagi.

"Ops, salahku! Peace all!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum hambar, Len hanya ber'sweatdrop'ria, Leon dan Lola kebingungan.

"Hei hei! Mobil sudah siap! Ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Luki tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil.

Semuanya pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ah, Miku. Biar aku antar kau pulang ya?" ajak Rin pada Miku.

Miku mengangguk.

Rin dan Miku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tunggu aku Len." Ucap Kaito sambil menyusul Len untuk menaikki mobil, tapi segera di cegat oleh Neru yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Heee! Kaito jahat! Kenapa aku ditinggal!" Ucap Neru cengeng.

"Uhm… Aku kira kau bawa sepeda atau motor?" ucap Kaito bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini semua karena Miku! Miku sudah marah-marah padaku dan menarikku sampai ke sini!" Ucap Neru berbohong.

"A-Apa? Miku katamu?" tanya Kaito kaget.

Neru pun tersenyum jahil, "Yah! Dia pelakunya! Sekarang dia tidak bertanggung jawab, buktinya aku ditinggal!".

"Jahat sekali," ucap Kaito geram.

"Hiks!" Neru pun pura-pura menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, biar aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Kaito mengusap-usap kepala Neru.

"Oi! Kaito! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana, huh?" teriak Len dari mobil. Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, hanya tinggal Kaito saja sekarang. Kalau bukan karena Neru, mungkin Kaito sudah masuk juga.

"Ah, uhm… Len dan semuanya, kalian duluan saja! Aku harus mengantarkan Neru pulang dulu!" Ucap Kaito.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Len.

Akhirnya Kaito dan Neru pun ditinggal.

Selama di perjalanan Rin memasang muka sebalnya sambil menyumpah serapahi Neru, Miku yang tertunduk dengan sedih, dan Len yang kebingungan karena memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya Neru itu siapa?" tanya Len.

"Dia itu setan yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan Miku dan Kaito," jawab Rin ketus.

"S-Setan? Dia manusia kan? Apa dia punya kekuatan hitam?" Len kebingungan.

"Hee, Len? Terkadang kau ini bodoh juga ya? Tentu saja dia hanya manusia biasa!" Ucap Rin mencubit kedua pipi Len dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"S-Sakit, Rin!" Len pun mendegus kesal sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang dicubit, sedangkan Miku terkekeh pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tepatnya hampir satu jam, semuanya pun sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Rin atau Kagamine. Mereka sudah mengantarkan Miku pulang tentunya.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga!" Ucap Lily senang ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di hadapan gerbang rumah.

"Uhm, bisa bantu aku membawa barang atau tas koper dan sebagainya?" tanya Lola sambil mengangkut barang-barangnya keluar.

"Tentu," jawab Lily sambil tersenyum, kemudian membantu Lola.

Luki dan Leon juga ikut membantu.

"Aku mau tidur ah…" Gumam Rin langsung keluar dari mobil menuju ke kamarnya, tapi sebuah tangan yang memegang lengan Rin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Rin…" Saat Rin menoleh, ternyata Len yang melakukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Len langsung memeluk Rin. Syukurlah para orangtua mereka sudah sibuk di dalam rumah, kalau ada mungkin mereka sudah ber'blushing'ria.

"L-Len…" Ucap Rin kaget.

"Rin…" Panggil Len sekali lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu," jawab Len.

"Begitu ya…" Ucap Rin memeluk Len balik.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Len masih memeluk Rin.

"Aku… tidak tahu…" jawab Rin ragu-ragu.

Len pun mempererat pelukannya dan di antara keduanya pun hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin?" panggil Len memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?" tanya Rin.

"Kau hangat," ucap Len. Rin bisa merasakan kalau Len sedang tersenyum.

"Kau juga." Ucap Rin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Len. 'Perasaan apa ini?'.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam keheningan lagi, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Kaito pulang, dia sudah selesai mengantar Neru pulang.

"Kaito?" ucap Len ketika ia melihat Kaito kembali.

"Oi, Len… Kau belum tidur? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri…" Ucap Len, ia masih memeluk Rin. Tapi Len merasa aneh, kenapa Rin jadi diam saja.

"Oh, aku mengerti…" Ucap Kaito, tersenyum. "Lagi mesra-mesraan? Ya kan?".

"KAITO BODOOH! JANGAN BILANG BEGITUUU!" Teriak Len, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya bukan?

Hari semakin larut sedangkan Len, Rin, dan Kaito masih di luar rumah.

"Len, kenapa Rin diam saja?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh benar juga ya… Rin, ayo masuk! Ini sudah malam!" Ucap Len.

Namun sepertinya Rin tidak mendengarnya bahkan menjawabnya saja tidak.

"Rinny~ ayo masuk ke rumah~" ucap Len sekali lagi.

"Len…" Ucap Kaito sweat drop melihat tingkah Len. "Sifatmu yang itu sebaiknya dihilangkan.".

"Aku tahu," ucap Len.

Len pun mengangkat wajah Rin yang ditenggelamkan di pelukannya supaya dapat melihat wajah Rin.

Setelah ia berhasil mengangkat wajah Rin, Len pun melihat wajah Rin yang matanya tertutup.

"Rin?" panggil Len sambil menepuk pelan pipi Rin.

"Mungkin dia tidur," ucap Kaito.

"Bukan mungkin lagi, dia memang tidur." Ucap Len.

"Saking nyamannya pelukanmu, Rin jadi tertidur seperti itu~" Goda Kaito.

"Shut up!" Ucap Len.

Len pun menggendong Rin ala piggy back.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggendongnya ala brydal style saja, seperti apa yang pengantin baru lakukan! Jadi malam mesra-mesraannya pas!" Ucap Kaito menggoda Len lagi.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi akan aku cincang kau!" Ucap Len kesal.

Akhirnya Kaito pun diam. 'Wow! Dia agak sedikit berubah!'.

Len membawa Rin ke kamarnya dan meletakan Rin di atas kasurnya, dipakaikannya selimut.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Len pun berjalan keluar kamar Rin menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tidak memberinya ciuman selamat malam?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba di mulut pintu kamar Rin.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, hah? Dan kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Rin?" tanya Len.

"Apanya yang tidak-tidak, huh? Rin itu kan tunanganmu, Len."

"Asal kau tahu saja ya… Rin tidak suka kalau aku menciumnya… Sudah ya, selamat malam!" Ucap Len sambil berjalan melewati Kaito lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Cahaya menyinari kamar Rin, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Rin segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kok, aku tidak pakai piyama? Ini kan masih baju yang kemarin malam," gumam Rin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rin dibuka dan menunjukan sosok ibunya, Lily sambil membawa sebuah roti dan segelas susu vanilla untuk Rin.

"Rin, ini sarapanmu… Dimakan ya~" ucap Lily sambil menyimpan sarapan Rin di meja kecil.

Rin pun melahap sarapannya.

"Rin nanti malam kau harus benar-benar ikut makan malam," ucap Lily pada Rin.

"Ya, aku akan bilang pada Miku kalau acaraku dan dia dibatalkan." Ucap Rin santai sambil terus melahap sarapannya.

Lily pun tersenyum, "Oh, baiklah… Ngomong-ngomong, ibu sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu!".

"Iya," ucap Rin.

"Ya sudah, ibu ke dapur dulu ya." Ucap Lily sambil mencium kening Rin lalu pergi.

"Hari ini hasil tes Bahasa Inggris dibagikan," gumam Rin tiba-tiba.

Rin pun pergi mandi dan menemukan Len berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Len? Kau mau mandi juga?" tanya Rin.

"Ya! Kenapa Kaito butuh waktu satu abad untuk mandi!" Ucap Len yang kelihatannya kesal.

"Aduh! Sebaiknya Kaito cepat-cepat! Bisa-bisa aku telat ke sekolah, nih!" Ucap Rin.

"Oh, kalau begitu setelah Kaito kau dulu saja deh yang mandi!" Ujar Len.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau kan sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Rin.

"Apa sih yang nggak boleh buat Rinny," ucap Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ssssh… Kau ini," Rin pun menutup wajahnya dengan handuk di tangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit kemudian, Kaito pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Haha, maaf kalau aku kelamaan!" Ucap Kaito.

"Ya sudah sana-sana! Aku mau mandi!" Ucap Rin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Len, kita akan sekolah di sekolahnya Rin, lho~" ucap Kaito tiba-tiba sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Di sekolah Rin?" tanya Len.

"Kita akan menjadi murid baru di sana." Jawab Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah di Am-"

"Itu sudah diurusi sebelum orangtuamu ke Jepang, lebih tepatnya kau pindah sekolah, Len." Jelas Kaito langsung sambil memotong pembicaraan Len.

"Rin itu kelas apa?" tanya Len.

"Apa, huh? Kau ingin satu kelas dengannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Uhm, di kelas mana pun aku tidak masalah." Jawab Len.

"Kalau di kelasnya Rin, aku khawatir di sana ada-"

"Miku?" potong Len.

Kaito langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Oi, Miku itu baik lho~" ucap Len.

"Tidak mungkin… Mungkin dia cuma pura-pura." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku seratus persen yakin kau akan menyesal menjauhi dan membencinya suatu saat nanti,"

"Coba saja,"

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Rin keluar dari kamar mandi. Seragam sekolahnya sudah ia pakai dari dalam kamar mandi. Kalau Rin keluar pakai handuk saja, bisa-bisa ada yang nosebleed satu ember. Kau tahu siapa? Baiklah, tidak akan disebutkan kalau sudah tahu.

Len pun giliran mandi.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan, artinya bel sekolah akan berbunyi tiga puluh menit lagi. Tentu saja Rin sudah ada di sekolah, ia sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dari Ipodnya.

"Hey, Rin!" Sapa Neru sambil menghampiri bangku Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Rin dingin.

"Dingin banget sih! Aku mau mampir ke rumahmu boleh?" tanya Neru.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Huh! Kenapa?! Pacarku kan ada di sana?!" Neru protes.

"Pacar katamu? Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kaito dan uhm yang satu lagi aku lupa namanya…" Ucap Neru sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Punya berapa pacar kau?" tanya Rin cuek. 'Apa yang satu lagi itu Len? Kenapa dia ini sok sekali sih!' Pikir Rin.

"Semua laki-laki tampan dan keren itu adalah pacarku!" Ucap Neru.

"Kau itu playgirl ya? Ish, maaf ya! Aku tidak mengijinkan seorang playgirl masuk ke rumahku!" Ucap Rin kembali mendengarkan musik dari Ipodnya.

"Huh! Aku bukan playgirl!" Ucap Neru kesal.

"Lalu ap-"

"Pagi Rin dan Neru!" Sapa Miku tiba-tiba.

"Miku, kok kamu telat? Coba lihat ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Rin.

"Hehe… Maaf, habisnya aku bangun kesiangan." Jawab Miku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hhhh! Ketua kelas kesiangan? Harusnya ketua kelas itu mencontohkan yang baik-baik!" Ucap Neru.

"Uhm, maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Ucap Miku menyesal sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali pada Neru, sedangkan Neru hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Oh ya, Miku… Hari ini acara kita dibatalkan, soalnya aku ada urusan keluarga." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

'Miku, kukira kau akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak… Kau ini baik sekali.' Pikir Rin.

"Itu kan bisa kita lakukan lain kali, Rin." Tambah Miku.

'Oh demi dewa jeruk! Kaito beruntung sekali disukai gadis seperti Miku! Dia seperti bidadari!' Pikir Rin.

"Sok baik banget sih!" Gumam Neru sambil melihat Miku yang disambut death glare dari Rin.

KRIIING

"Nah! Akhirnya bel juga!" Ucap Rin senang.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang?" tanya Miku.

"Karena hari ini hasil tes Bahasa Inggris kita akan dibagikan!" Jawab Rin.

"Kau percaya bahwa nilaimu akan bagus?" tanya Miku.

"Uhm… Tentu saja!" Jawab Rin sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Heh! Lihat saja nanti, Rin dan Miku! Nilaiku akan lebih bagus dari kalian!" Ucap Neru tiba-tiba.

"Begitu kah?" tanya Rin cuek. "Lalu aku harus menaiki gedung tinggi kemudian terjun dari atas sana sambil bilang 'Wow' begitu?".

"Ide bagus tuh!" Ucap Neru.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Hell, no." Ucap Rin.

"Oiii! Dengerin aku bicara! Di mana ketua kelas! Dipanggil tuh!" teriak salah satu orang di kelas tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku di sini!" Balas Miku langsung pergi keluar. "Aku akan segera kembali, Rin.".

Rin pun menunggu Miku di kelas. 'Ada apa ya?' Pikir Rin.

"Pasti pengumuman lagi, nih!" Ucap Neru asal menebak.

"Pengumuman…" Gumam Rin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Miku, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Hehe, begini… Hari ini tidak akan ada jam pelajaran di sekolah, jadi siswa ataupun siswi akan dibebaskan dari jam sepuluh siang!" Jelas Miku.

"Heee! Yay! Akhirnya aku bisa di rumah lebih lama hari ini!" Teriak Rin senang.

"… Tampaknya kau senang sekali ya, Rin." Ucap Miku terkekeh.

Rin mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa? Ada Len, ya?" Miku menggoda Rin.

"B-Bukan ituu! Kau s-salah, Miku!" Ucap Rin gelagapan.

Miku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Pokoknya, Rin! Aku mau mampir, titik! Aku mau ketemu Kaito!" Ucap Neru tiba-tiba.

"Terserah kau saja!" Ucap Rin pasrah.

* * *

Jam sepuluh pun tiba. Semua murid dibubarkan dari sekolah. Rin dan Miku segera membereskan barang-barang mereka di bangku. Kemudian, Neru datang menghampiri.

"Rin, cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Ucap Neru menarik-narik tangan Rin.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Rin menangkis tangan Neru.

"Uhh, baiklah… Tapi cepat…" Ucap Neru.

Ketika Rin dan Miku selesai, Miku pun pamit pada Rin untuk pulang duluan dan Rin pulang dengan Neru.

Selama di perjalanan Rin dan Neru tidak membicarakan topik apapun sampai mereka sampai di rumah Rin.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Rin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Rin! Aku merindukanmu!" Ucap Len langsung memeluk Rin.

Mata Neru langsung melebar melihat adegan Rin dan Len di depannya.

'Rin dipeluk… Huwaaa! Aku iri!'

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Aduh sekali lagi mau minta maaf karena Author lama banget update fic. ini! m(_ _)m  
**

**Author juga mau minta maaf karena udah ngebikin Neru jadi peran antagonis, yah, memang cocok sih dia. Maaf ya, buat fansnya Neru! ._.d  
**

**Mau balas review dulu, ya!**

* * *

**Chisami Fuka: Ya nggak apa-apa... Wah! Iya pasti dipertahankan, tapi kalau masih ada yang salah mohon bantuannya! Makasih udah review! XD  
**

**Hikaru Kisekine: Nggak bakal didiscontinued, kok! Kan sayang banget! Makasih ya reviewnya! :D  
**

**Satsuki Kurokawa: Keren? Masa, sih? Eh, iya, pasti dilanjutin, kok! :D  
**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko: Ah! Kalau ada yg bilang typo trus ga dikasih tau typonya dimana suka bikin Author penasaran! Soalnya aku ga nemu typo! (#Plak) Ya! Neru buang aja ke laut! (#Dihajar fans Neru) Btw, makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Namikaze Kyoko: Apa kau mau bakar Neru kayak jagung? Nggak ada yang ngelarang! Yap! Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Tsunneko Mai-chan: Kau penasaran? Apa sekarang masih penasaran? Hehe makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Chalice07: Tebakanmu itu seratus persen benar! Hehe! Makasih reviewny! :D  
**

**Risa L0ve VoCaloid: Telat gpp, iya, Neru memang penganggu bikin Auhtor geregeten(?) Miku sama Kaito, ya? Author juga bingung, yang penting tunggu sampe chap. berikutnya dan makasih reviewnya! :D  
**

**HaNiichan: Iya, Author seneng liat Rin ngambek... Jadi pengen ngejadiin Rin sate! #Ditendang Rin  
**

**Eli-chan Kagamine: Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya! :D  
**

**Rucchan: Makasih reviewnya, ini udah update! :D  
**

**NekoNeko 'Ayi'-chan: Ikut dong haha! See you! Makasih reviewnya! XD**

* * *

**Enam kata lagi, mau review nggak? Author nggak maksa, sih! XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai! Malem semua! Saya balik lagi! Udah pada makan malem belom? :D  
**

**Saya nggak percaya. Padahal saya banyak tugas, tapi masih bisa update fic. meski... telat. Mohon maklumi, ya! :)**

**Oh ya, mau balas review dulu XD  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko: Oh gitu ya... makasih ya sarannya. Tenang aja, Miku selalu milik Kaito. Mereka cuma butuh waktu! Oh ya, makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Satsuki Kurokawa: Gimana kalo misalnya Neru jadi baik? Masih benci kah? Btw, makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Harada Ayumi-chan: Sabar-sabar *ngelus-ngelus punggung Ayumi-chan* Makasih reviewnya! :D  
**

**Namikaze Kyoko: Ya, ini udah apdet. Makasih reviewnya~ :D  
**

**HaNiichan: Ini nggak lupa apdet hehe. Makasih reviewnya! :D  
**

**Miidori: Keren? Makasih! Terharu saya! T.T Gpp sih kalo lupa, salah saya juga yg lama apdet #plak Eh? jadiin Neru sate? Silahkan! Makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Shana Granger: Makasih udah review dan fav fic gaje ini. Iya Neru player tingkat dewa #dibunuh  
**

**Chalice07: Wow! Sadisnya! Iya ya... moga Rin ma Len nggak kayak Miku ma Kaito! Makasih reviewnya! XD  
**

**Chisami Fuka: Iya gpp :) tenang aja... Len selalu milik Rin, Len nggak bakal dibuat suka sama Neru kok! Makasih udah review! :D  
**

**Nisikagawa Rina: Makasih reviewnya! Sebenarnya dari dulu pengen banget bisa masukin humor tapi, ternyata saya nggak sengaja masukin humor di fic ini? Kaget loh! Ternyata ada humornya ya? Ntar dicoba nambahin humor deh! Eh? Masak Neru? Oke! #megang spatula andalan author (?)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Udah deh! Mulai baca aja! Disclaimer dulu! :D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

'Rin dipeluk… Huwaaa! Aku iri!'

"L-Len…" Lagi-lagi Rin kaget karena Len memeluknya seperti tadi malam.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Len tertuju pada Neru yang sedang berdiri di belakang Rin.

"Eh? Kamu perempuan yang kemarin diantar Kaito itu, kan?" tanya Len masih memeluk Rin.

Merasa diajak bicara, Neru langsung membenarkan posisi berdirinya menjadi tegak.

"I-Iya, itu aku! Aku Neru, Akita Neru!"

"Oh…" Len ber'oh'ria. "Aku Kagamine Len." Lanjutnya.

Neru tersenyum lebar, akhirnya dia tahu juga nama lengkap Len meskipun dia agak sedikit bingung karena nama marga Len sama dengan Rin.

"Nama margamu… sama seperti Rin?"

"Oh itu, itu hanya kebetulan saja, kok. Kami tidak bersaudara," Len menjelaskan. Neru agak sedikit kecewa dengan penjelasan Len. Jelas saja! Neru ingin Len mengatakan bahwa Rin itu saudaranya! Tapi kenyataannya bukan, kan!

"Begitu ya…"

"L-Len lepaskan a-aku," kata Rin sambil melepaskan pelukan Len.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Maaf, Rin!" Kata Len melepaskan pelukannya.

Rin pun berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya Rin sudah sangat merona, karena itu dia menyembunyikan semuanya dengan cepat-cepat pergi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Rin itu siapamu ya, Len?" tanya Neru, penasaran terpampang di wajahnya.

"Calon tunanganku. Kenapa?"

'_What_! Tunangan? Aku tidak boleh diam saja, aku tidak boleh diam sajaa!' batin Neru berteriak.

"Sudah ya, aku mau menyusul Rin dulu!" Kata Len sambil melambai pada Neru lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke lantai dua, kamar Rin.

Neru pun menghela napas lalu mencari Kaito.

Sementara itu Len mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

"Rin, boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah? Ya, tentu! Silahkan masuk!"

Rin tampak sudah selesai berganti baju, sekarang ia sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya sambil menulis sesuatu di buku. Len pun duduk di samping Rin dengan posisi sambil memeluk kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lututnya, kemudian memperhatikan Rin.

"Kau sedang apa, Rin?"

"Menulis."

"Menulis? Menulis apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Rin langsung menyobek kertasnya di buku lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Rin dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Lho? Playgi-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanya Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kaito menyuruhku main denganmu, soalnya dia sibuk." Kata Neru.

"Oh, kalau begitu kemarilah!" Len berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Neru untuk duduk.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Neru.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Rin dingin.

Rin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya kemudian menelepon seseorang. Selama menelepon Neru berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Len. Rin hanya menggerutu sebal melihatnya.

"Eh! Len dari Amerika?" Kata Neru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yap."

"J-Jadi sama dengan Kaito, dong? Kalian sudah kenal sejak lama, ya?"

"Iya, kami memang bersahabatan."

"Eh, eh, Len! Kau kenal Miku tidak?"

"Hmm, aku hanya tahu kalau dia itu tunangannya Kaito, dan sekarang aku sudah kenal dengannya. Bukankah kemarin aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Hehe iya, tapi tunangan mereka batal, kan? Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" Neru tersenyum jahil pada Len.

"Uhm…" Len pun terlihat ragu-ragu.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEBENTAR, HUH?!" Teriak Rin marah masih menelepon. "KENAPA MIKU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA?!"

"Biasa sajalah, Rin…" Kata Neru sinis.

"Terserah!"

"Jadi kenapa tunangan mereka batal?" tanya Len.

"Haha! Ingin tahu, ya? Karena Miku sudah berbuat perbuatan yang tidak disukai Kaito! Miku itu sangat jah- UMPH!"

Ucapan Neru terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Rin menyumbat mulutnya Neru dengan banyak kertas, sehingga Neru kesulitan berbicara.

"!"

"Ha! Tidak bisa bicara, ya? Ini akibatnya kalau kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Miku!" Kata Rin tersenyum kemenangan. Kemudian Rin menatap Len gelap.

"Len… Kalau kau masih mau mendengarkan cerita si aneh ini… Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa bertemu hari esok! Mengerti?!"

"R-Rin, kau seram!"

"Cukup bilang ya atau tidak!"

"I-Iya, Rin! Aku mengerti!"

Rin pun kembali dengan ponselnya, sementara Len bernapas lega.

"Bukannya itu bagus kalau misalnya aku kenal seseorang selain Rin di Jepang," kata Len.

"Iya, tapi jangan dia!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk Neru yang sedang berusaha untuk membebaskan mulutnya dari gumpalan kertas.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Rin. Aku juga akan sekolah di sekolahmu,"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Len mau sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku? Kita bisa satu bangku, dong!" Kata Neru sambil memeluk Len. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas dari mulutnya.

"E-Eh kau jangan peluk aku!" Kata Len sambil mendorong Neru, jadinya Neru jadi terlepas dari Len.

"Maaf ya, Len! Habis aku terlalu senang, sih!" Ucap Neru sambil terkekeh pelan. "Rin… Kau… Jangan cemburu, ya?" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum licik yang tidak disadari oleh siapa pun di sana.

Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neruu… Keluar dari kamarku, SEKARANG!" Kata Rin marah sambil menunjuk ke pintu.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku keluar! Jaa!" Kata Neru dengan santainya. "_Bye my dear,_ Len!"

"Apa maksudnya dengan _'My dear'_, huh?" tanya Len bingung. "Rin, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kelihatannya kau sangat membenci Neru, ya?" tanya Len.

"Iya, dia itu sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Rin lesu sambil berjalan ke atas tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring.

"He? Kau mau apa Rin?"

"Tiduran saja, lagipula Miku tidak mengangkat telepon dariku."

* * *

"Kaito? Masih sibuk?" Neru mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito.

"Sudah tidak, kok." Kata Kaito membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Oh ya, Rin dan Len dimana?"

"Di kamar Rin." Jawab Neru, jujur.

"Oh." Kaito pun ber'oh'ria.

"Ah, Kaito, siapa perempuan ini?" Tiba-tiba saja ibunya Len, Lola datang dengan nampan penuh dengan kue.

"Ah, Tante, perkenalkan ini Neru, temanku." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Neru? Oh, salam kenal. Aku ibunya Len, Kagamine Lola." Lola balik tersenyum. "Oh ya, Kaito? Kau kan sudah ada di Jepang… Apa kau tidak rindu pada Miku?"

"Miku? Kenapa Tante bertanya seperti itu? Kukira semuanya sudah lupa," Kaito menunduk sedih bercampur marah.

"Hee! Tante melupakan Miku? Tidak mungkin begitu, dia kan sangat baik dan juga cantik!"

'Kelihatannya aku sudah berhasil membuat Kaito membenci Miku sepenuhnya,' pikir Neru sambil tersenyum licik. 'Sekarang giliran…'

Lola memandang wajah Kaito dengan heran. Kaito masih menunduk, ia bingung harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan Lola. Dari hatinya yang terdalam, sebenarnya Kaito sangat merindukan Miku.

Padahal kejadian masa lalu itu tidak pernah dilakukan Miku. Ini semua adalah penyebab Neru. Tapi sayangnya, Kaito tidak tahu akan hal itu.

* * *

**Flashback: On**

* * *

"_Waaa! Pohon sakuranya cantik sekali!" Miku tersenyum lebar, pipinya merona melihat pohon sakura berguguran dengan indahnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Miku yang kadang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu._

_Miku dan Kaito terus berjalan menyelusuri taman tanpa merasa lelah. Sampai akhirnya Neru menemukan mereka berdua._

"_Oi! Kaito, Miku!" Katanya sembari melambai, kemudian berlari menghampiri mereka._

"_Neru?" kata Miku._

"_Hai, Miku! Selamat siang!" Kata Neru sambil tersenyum._

"_Ah, selamat siang." Miku membalas ucapan Neru._

"_Kalian sedang apa di sini?"_

"_Hanya jalan-jalan. Kenapa?"_

"_Uhm, tidak… Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan nanti malam, kan? Waaa! Selamat ya!"_

"_Terima kasih!"_

"_Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Neru sambil melambai lalu pergi._

_Miku dan Kaito pun saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka saling melempar senyum._

_Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Neru sedang tersenyum licik saat ia pergi._

"_Miku, mau beli es krim?"_

"_Hmm, iya."_

"_Rasa apa?"_

"_Bawang daun!"_

"_Geez… Es krim rasa bawang daun sungguh diragukan keberadaannya." Kata Kaito sweat drop._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan 'Sungguh diragukan keberadaannya', huh?" tanya Miku kesal._

"_Haha!" Kaito pun tertawa._

"_Apanya yang lucu!" Miku semakin kesal, kini ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sungguh imut!_

"_Tidak, ayo pergi beli es krim." Kata Kaito sambil memegang tangan Miku._

* * *

_Sampai pada malam tiba. Malam itu udaranya sangat dingin. Miku sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara pertunangannya. Ia sedang memakai dress berwarna teal yang sangat bagus. Miku juga menghiasi rambutnya dengan jepit bunga yang indah._

_Miku terus memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Senyum terukir jelas di wajahnya._

"_Aku akan jadi tunangannya Kaito…" Gumamnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan._

"_Miku, kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi jemputan datang!" Kata seseorang berambut hijau pendek, ia adalah Gumi, teman baik Miku sebelum Rin._

"_Uhm, iya, aku sudah siap." Kata Miku._

"_Waaa! Kau cantik sekali, Miku! Seperti bidadari!" Mata Gumi melebar melihat penampilan Miku, ia cantik, sangat cantik._

"_Ah, jangan bilang begitu. Aku jadi gugup, nih!" Kata Miku malu._

"_Ya sudah, ayo kita menunggu jemputan di gerbang!" Kata Gumi sambil menarik tangan Miku._

"_T-Tunggu!"_

_Miku dan Gumi pun menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantarkan mereka kemana Miku akan bertunangan dengan Kaito. Setelah lima menit kemudian, jemputan pun tiba. Gumi dan Miku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke tempat pertunangan akan dilaksanakan._

"_He? Miku, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Gumi selama dalam perjalanan._

"_Gugup… tapi juga senang…" Jawab Miku sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada._

"_Baguslah! Yang penting malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah untukmu!"_

"_Ya… T-Terima kasih, Gumi…"_

_Beberapa menit kemudian Gumi dan Miku pun sampai di tempat pertunangan Miku dan Kaito. Gumi tanpa segan-segan langsung menarik tangan Miku keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju ke arah Kaito yang sedang berdiri di sana._

"_He? Gumi? Miku?"_

"_Kaito! Ini princessmu tiba!" Teriak Gumi masih berlari menghampiri Kaito._

"_Berhenti berteriak seperti itu! Memalukan tahu!" Kata Miku yang ditarik-tarik Gumi sedari tadi._

"_Ayaya, tapi kau senang kan?"_

"_Siapa bilang! Aku maluu!"_

"_Kaito! Selamat malam!" Sapa Gumi di depan Kaito, sementara Miku masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya._

"_Miku tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kaito._

"_Kami baru saja olahraga kecil!" Kata Gumi berbohong sambil memeletkan lidahnya._

"_Olahraga kecil?"_

"_S-Siapa bilang begitu! Kaito aku ditariknya lari!" Kata Miku._

"_Hey! Aku cuma bercanda tahu! Begitu saja sudah marah!"_

"_Uuh, maaf."_

"_Hey semua!" Sapa Neru dari belakang Miku dan Gumi. "Well, Miku… Kau manis juga ya malam ini."_

"_Iya dong! Miku kan gadis termanis dan tercantik di dunia! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau di sini, huh?" tanya Gumi sambil memasang wajah penyelidik._

"_Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku juga mau ikut merayakan pesta pertunangan Miku dan Kaito sepertimu, Gumi." Jawab Neru santai._

"_Heee? Kau mencurigakan!" Kata Gumi._

"_Terserah, sekarang ikut aku!" Tiba-tiba saja Neru menarik Gumi menjauh dari Miku dan Kaito ke arah pohon, dan di sana dia melepaskan Gumi._

"_Kau menarikku sampai tanganku berbekas! Sakit tauu!" Rintih Gumi._

"_Kau tahu tidak? Aku bermaksud menyebarkan foto ini malam ini, lho!" Kata Neru tidak menghiraukan rintihan Gumi barusan._

"_Foto apa ini?" Gumi pun segera merebut foto yang sedang dipegang oleh Neru dan melihatnya._

_Matanya yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja menjadi terbelalak ketika melihat foto itu._

"_Ini bukan Miku, kan? Wajahnya tidak seperti ini! Rambutnya juga! Ini bohong! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini!" Kata Gumi tidak percaya dengan foto yang baru saja dilihatnya itu._

"_Ini Miku!" Kata Neru sambil tertawa licik._

"_Ah! Aku tahu! Kau mau menghancurkan pertunangan mereka, kan?" tebak Gumi._

"_Iya, kau mau membant-"_

_PLAK_

"_Aku tidak mau membantumu! Untuk apa! Tidak berguna! Kau jahat!" Teriak Gumi sambil menampar Neru. Semua orang yang ada di sana jadi menoleh padanya, termasuk Miku dan Kaito._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku._

"_Miku, kau akan hancur! Kaito lihat ini! Miku manis bukan?" tanya Neru sambil menunjukan foto miliknya itu._

_Mata Miku terbelalak, begitu juga Kaito._

"_D-Darimana kau dapat foto ini? Sungguh ini bukan aku!" Kata Miku._

"_Bukan kau? Ini jelas kau! Lihat! Dan siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersamamu? Kenapa kalian berpelukan?" Neru mendekatkan foto itu pada wajah Miku dan Kaito yang berada di sebelahnya._

"_Ini bukan aku! Kaito ini bukan aku! Percayalah!"_

_Kaito menunduk. Pikirannya berantakan, wajahnya menjadi gelap, dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

"_Neru! Kau ini pembohong! Ini bukan Miku! Kau jahat!" Tiba-tiba saja Gumi menjambak rambut panjang Neru._

"_Arrgght! Kau ini menyusahkan saja!" Neru balik menjambak rambut Gumi._

_Neru dan Gumi pun bertengkar. Miku yang khawatir dengan mereka berdua segera menghentikan pertengkaran._

"_Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Neru ketika Miku hendak menyentuhnya._

"_Huweeee! Rambutku!" Gumi mendapati rambutnya rusak karena pertengkarannya dengan Neru._

"_Sudahlah tidak apa-apa! Nanti juga rambutmu tumbuh lagi!" Kata Miku berusaha menghibur Gumi._

"_Neru…" Tiba-tiba saja Kaito memegang lengan Neru. Neru pun segera menoleh pada Kaito._

"_Ya?"_

"_Ayo pergi." Kata Kaito langsung menarik Neru pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tadinya akan dijadikan tempat pertunangan._

"_K-Kaito! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Miku._

"_Kemana? Aku mau pulang ke Amerika! Semuanya! Mohon maaf! Pertunangan dibatalkan! Silahkan pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing dan oh ya… Miku… hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini…" Kata Kaito. Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, semuanya menatap Kaito dengan heran lalu segera pulang._

_Miku terdiam. Air mata mulai jatuh melalui kedua matanya. Gumi pun memeluk Miku, membiarkan Miku menangis dipelukannya._

"_Hiks… Ibu… Kenapa hidup ini begitu jahat padaku… Hiks!"_

* * *

**Flashback: Off**

* * *

"Kaito? Kenapa kau jadi melamun?" tanya Lola yang masih membawa nampan.

"Ah eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau simpan beberapa cemilan untukmu di kamar, kau suka?"

"Ya."

Lola pun masuk ke kamar Kaito dan menyimpan beberapa cemilan, sementara Kaito menarik lengan Neru ke ruangan lain.

"K-Kaito?"

"Neru? Kau masih simpan foto yang waktu itu, kan?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Foto apa?" tanya Neru polos.

"Bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Pokoknya foto yang waktu itu kau tunjukan padaku saat aku dan Miku mau bertunangan." Jawab Kaito sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Oh kalau itu sih a-"

"Cepat berikan! Aku mau lihat sekali lagi!"

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh, Kaito?" tanya Neru yang tubuhnya sedang digoyang-goyangkan oleh Kaito karena Kaito yang ingin melihat foto Miku yang waktu itu.

"Apanya yang aneh? Cepat berikan fotonya!" Kata Kaito tidak sabar.

"Ada di tasku, tunggu sebentar." Kata Neru langsung mengotak-atik tas yang di bawanya.

"Ada tidak?"

"Ada, tunggu sebentar."

"Cepat!"

"Tunggu… Rasanya aku selalu menyimpannya di sini. Kok tidak ada, ya? Apa jatuh saat aku di kamar Rin?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Suara merdu keluar dari mulut Len yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya sambil memainkan PSP berwarna kuning miliknya. Di sebelahnya terdapat Rin yang sedari tadi terdiam karena suara Len yang merdu dan membuatnya merasa damai dan tenang.

"Kamu baru saja bernyanyi, Len?" tanya Rin sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ah, kenapa? Suaraku jelek, ya? Harusnya aku tidak bernya-"

"Nggak jelek! Bagus, kok! Menderngarnya saja, hatiku serasa damai dan tenang!" Kata Rin memotong pembicaraan Len.

"Begitu, ya… Syukurlah…"

"Dan karena itu… Aku ingin memberimu sedikit hadiah." Kata Rin sambil mengedipkan kedua sebelah matanya.

"Hadiah?" tanya Len bingung.

Rin mengangguk sementara Len semakin bingung.

"Tutup matamu… Len."

"A-Apa?"

"Tutup saja!"

Setelah itu, Len pun menutup matanya. Kemudian Rin tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Len dan mencium pipi Len. Len merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pipinya, sontak ia langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Rin sedang mencium pipinya.

"R-Rin apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len kaget.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Membunuhmu? " tanya Rin balik, wajahnya agak sedikit merona.

"… Bukanka-"

"Ah, kupikir hadiahku akan membuat Len senang. Bukannya dulu Len pernah melakukan hal yang sama meskipun… waktu itu aneh karena aku… Ah! Lupakan!" Rin langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Len payah ah!"

"Payah? Hey! Maksudmu itu apa sih?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Rin pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

SRAK

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Rin terhenti karena ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Rin segera menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati sebuah foto, kemudian mengambilnya.

"Foto apa ini?" tanya Rin.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len segera berdiri di samping Rin.

"Coba lihat ini, Len." Kata Rin sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Ini Miku kan? " tanya Len.

"Miku? Tunggu dulu!" Rin mengamati foto itu lebih teliti. "Memang mirip Miku. Tapi aku rasa ini bukan Miku,"

"Bukan Miku? Ini jelas Miku! Lihat rambutnya, wajahnya!" Kata Len sambil menunjuk Miku di foto.

"Tapi… Len, wajah Miku… kurasa tidak seperti ini." Kata Rin masih mengamati foto itu. "Sejak kapan rambut tealnya jadi agak gelap? Wajahnya… kenapa mirip Neru, ya?"

"Neru? Jadi yang ada di foto ini Neru?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Rin! Len! Izinkan kami masuk! Ada barang yang tertinggal!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan foto ini!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Udah dulu ya... segitu dulu chap. kali ini. Sekarang saya butuh review dari readers sekalian, tapi yang nggak review juga nggak apa-apa! Oh iya, doain saya ya! Saya mau ujian nih minggu besok. moga lancar. amin. Well! Sampai ketemu di chap depan ya! Papay! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Author kembali dengan membawa chapter enam dari fic gaje ini! Yosh! Langsung balas review aja deh!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Harada Ayumi-chan  
**

Iya, ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Rin sama Len emang berdua sih pas Neru diusir tapi... nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, lagian ini rate T haha!

Eh? Di fav? Makasih! *bungkukkin badan berkali-kali*

Ya, ini udah! Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Ayano Futabatei**

Ini udah lanjut! Makasih reviewnya ya! ^^

**Tsunneko Mai-chan**

Makasih udah suka sama fic gaje ini!

Iya, ini ujiannya udah beres hehe!

Dan ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Ya, memang bener! Tapi kalau soal bunuh Neru... gimana nanti aja deh! XD

Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**sonedinda**

Ini udah, makasih reviewnya! :)

**djokroe**

Udah lanjut! Makasih fav sama reviewnya! ^^

**Nakashima Erie**

Ini udah dibikin hehe! Makasih ya reviewnya! ^^

**anon gaje**

Ini udah lanjut! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

.

.

.

**Yosh! Langsung disclaimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kalau Author punya Vocaloid mungkin Vocaloid nggak akan laku.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin dan Len terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain sambil memasang wajah bingung sementara pintu kamar Rin diketuk Neru dan Kaito berkali-kali.

"Rin! Len! Bukakan pintunya! Cepat!" Teriak Kaito tidak sabaran sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

"Rin, biar aku bukakan pintunya ya?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin segera mengangguk. Len kemudian membukakan pintunya dan dengan terburu-buru Kaito pun masuk ke kamar Rin diikuti oleh Neru di belakang.

"Dimana?" tanya Kaito yang lagi-lagi tidak sabaran.

"Apanya yang dimana?" tanya Rin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Foto Miku!" Jawab Kaito. "Dimana? Kalian lihat tidak?"

"Foto Miku? Maksudmu ini?" ucap Rin sambil menunjukan foto yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Iya! Itu! Berikan!" Ucap Kaito langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Rin.

"Kau yakin itu Miku, heh?" tanya Rin.

"T-Tentu saja. Ciri-cirinya memang seperti ini," jawab Kaito. Dari nadanya berbicara jelas terdengar kurang yakin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kaito lagi. Kemudian Rin pun menatap Neru yang sedari tadi diam di belakang Kaito. Neru langsung memberi Rin sebuah tatapan tajam dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama dari Rin. Rin pun menatap Kaito lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu." Ucap Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"…"

Kaito pun terdiam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum yakin dengan jawabannya sekarang. Tidak terasa air mata Kaito keluar dari kedua matanya.

"K-Kaito?" ucap Neru khawatir.

"Heh? _Playgirl_ bisa khawatir juga, ya?" ucap Rin yang terdengar seperti nada mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Ucap Neru kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Neru."

"…"

Semuanya pun menjadi hening. Paling hanya terdengar suara tangisan kecil yang berasal dari Kaito.

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba saja bel rumah keluarga Rin atau Kagamine berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu.

"Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya." Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

Rin mengangguk pelan kemudian Len pun turun ke lantai satu untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu. Ketika pintu dibukakan, terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis berambut _teal_ diikat _twintail_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku.

"Lho? Miku?" ucap Len sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Len? Aku datang ke sini, mau bertemu dengan Rin." Ucap Miku.

"Oh, ikut aku. Dia ada di kamarnya," ucap Len langsung membelakangi Miku dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedari tadi keadaan kamar Rin hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Tangisan kecil Kaito sudah berhenti, hanya saja wajahnya menjadi agak sedikit kusut akibat tangisannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, tapi kenapa aku menangis." Gumam Kaito tapi cukup didengar oleh Rin maupun Neru.

"Kau masih mencintai Miku, kan? Aku tahu, itu sangat terlihat jelas." Ucap Rin pada Kaito.

"Maaf kalau aku kasar padamu, Rin. Tapi aku ingin kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku," ucap Kaito.

"Siapa bilang aku ikut campur? Aku hanya mau memberitahumu, itu saja." Ucap Rin.

"Jadi? Tahu apa kau?" tanya Kaito.

"Pertama, aku tahu kalau orang yang di foto yang sedang kau pegang itu adalah bukan Miku. Kedua, kau harus bertemu Miku dan minta maaf padanya. Ketiga, Neru adalah dalang dari semua masalah yang kau hadapi selama ini. Keempat, kau harus sadar kalau selama ini kau salah paham." jawab Rin panjang lebar.

"Bukan Miku katamu?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Orang di foto ini bukan Miku?"

"Hey Rin! Jadi kau salahkan aku heh? Apa salahku?" protes Neru.

"Tenang dulu Neru. Hee, Kaito, itu memang bukan Miku, tapi itu Neru." Ucap Rin. "Coba kau amati lebih teliti foto itu,"

"Tidak! Kaito! Tahu apa dia! Jangan percaya! Itu bukan aku!" Ucap Neru setengah berteriak namun diabaikan oleh Kaito. Kaito tampak serius mengamati foto yang dipegangnya itu sampai pada akhirnya Neru pun marah dan menjambak rambut Rin.

"A-Apa yang kau l-lakukan!" Ucap Rin kaget dengan tindakan Neru.

"Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu! Mati saja kau!" Ucap Neru tiba-tiba sambil terus menjambak rambut Rin.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan! Sakit!" Teriak Rin kesakitan.

"Tidak! Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu aku merusakan rambut Gumi! Haha!" Ucap Neru sambil tertawa sinis.

"Hentikaaaan! Aku mohon!" Teriak Rin lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

"RIIIN!"

Tiba-tiba saja Len datang dan mendorong Neru sehingga Neru jatuh menimpa meja belajar milik Rin. Rin juga ikut terjatuh namun segera ditangkap oleh Len.

"Len, apa Rin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Kaitoo! Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Rin, hah!" Teriak Len marah.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku tadi, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau Rin diserang oleh Neru," ucap Kaito.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudahlah Len. Rin pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir," ucap Miku.

"K-Kepalaku berdarah…" Gumam Neru tiba-tiba. "Len… tega sekali… kamu…"

"Lagipula, kenapa kau menyakiti Rin? Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti Rin, termasuk kau juga." Ucap Len sambil menatap Neru tajam. "Padahal, aku percaya padamu, Neru… Tapi setelah kau menyakiti Rin… aku jadi tidak tahu lagi."

Semuanya pun menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau dibenci lebih banyak orang lagi… Baiklah… Aku mengaku… kalau yang di foto itu bukan Miku. Yang ada di foto itu aku sendiri…. Aku sedang memeluk Mikuo di hari halloween. Saat itu aku sedang menggunakan wig yang persis seperti rambut Miku, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan menggunakan foto itu sebagai aksi jahatku pada kalian. Jadi, maafkan aku… sebenarnya Miku itu sangat baik. Aku hanya cemburu padanya karena ia bisa memiliki seorang kekasih yang dicintainya seperti Kaito, sedangkan aku… sedangkan aku ditinggal Mikuo ke luar negeri." Jelas Neru panjang lebar, kemudian Neru pun menangis.

"Neru jangan menangis! Aku tidak pernah membencimu, kok!" Ucap Miku tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Neru.

"Aku tahu, Miku! Aku tahu kau selalu baik padaku!" Ucap Neru tetap menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Duduklah, aku mau mengobati luka berdarah di kepalamu." Ucap Miku seraya menenangkan Neru.

Neru pun berhenti menangis, sementara Miku mengobati luka di kepala Neru.

"Kamu bilang kamu ditinggal Mikuo ke luar negeri, ya?" tanya Miku yang sekarang sedang memakaikan perban di kepala Neru, tentu saja bagian keningnya saja.

"Iya. Bukannya kau itu adiknya?" tanya Neru.

"Iya… Sebenarnya, Mikuo tidak meninggalkanmu, kok. Entah dia lupa bilang atau apa… tapi dia bilang padaku, kalau dia akan pulang ke Jepang lagi dan alasannya adalah kau." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Dia akan menemuimu lagi."

"Menemuiku… lagi?"

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" Ucap Miku dengan riang kemudian membereskan perban, gunting, dll.

"Eh, Miku… barusan kau ke sini mau apa?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, maaf… jadinya lupa, hehe! Kau kan meneleponku sejak tadi? Saat itu ponselku mati, karena itulah…" Jelas Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Oh itu… sekarang aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, kok. Sana pulang!" Ucap Rin cuek.

"Rin ngusir Miku, ya?" tanya Miku berkaca-kaca.

"Bercanda! Jangan nangis, ah!" Ucap Rin tertawa. Seketika wajah Miku berubah lagi menjadi ceria. Neru hanya tersenyum menatap kedua temannya yang sedang bercanda ini.

Sementara Len dan Kaito yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kaito, sekarang kan kau sudah tahu kalau Miku tidak punya salah. Geez… Aku pernah bilang padamu waktu itu, Miku itu orangnya baik. Masih ingat?" tanya Len.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Karena kebodohanku, akan aku teraktir kau beli pisang selama sebulan." Ucap Kaito sambil menghela nafas.

"APA? SUNGGUH!" Teriakkan Len membuat Rin, Miku, dan Neru menoleh ke arahnya.

Kaito mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kalau Kaito itu baik sekali! Ya kan?" ucap Len tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Hehe, kalau soal pisang kau jadi seperti anak kecil ya, Len? Kalau kubatalkan bagaimana?" tanya Kaito.

Tiba-tiba saja Len jadi pundung. "Jangan dibatalkan…"

"Haha! Benar-benar, deh! Kalau begitu dimulai dari besok saja, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa masih cemberut? Kan aku hanya bercanda?"

"Oi oi, kalian berdua! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Rin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, begitu juga Miku dan Neru.

"Soal pisang kan?" tanya Neru. "Yang kudengar sih itu... kalau tidak salah."

"Pisang?" Miku kebingungan.

"Apanya yang pisang?" tanya Rin pada Neru dan Miku.

Miku menggeleng sementara Neru hanya diam.

"Pisangnya kenapa? Len, pisang kenapa?" tanya Rin tidak mengerti.

"Oi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku bercanda, kan? Besok aku belikan yang banyak, deh!" Kata Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Len.

Len pun menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Tentu saja benar!"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Len pun berubah menjadi cerah dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hey, Rin?" kata Kaito memanggil Rin.

"Ya?"

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan tunangan bodohmu ini sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia memang terkadang aneh," jawab Rin cuek.

Miku dan Neru hanya terkekeh pelan, sementara Len pundung lagi. "Dikatai aneh oleh Rin lebih buruk daripada tidak dibelikan pisang…"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa…"

.

.

.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Keluarga Len maupun Rin tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi makan malam. Rin sedang sibuk memilih gaun di kamarnya, ia terus mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya sampai kamarnya dipenuhi gaun yang tidak dipilihnya.

"Mana yang bagus, ya?" gumam Rin.

Setelah lima menit kemudian, Rin masih belum juga menemukan gaun yang cocok untuknya. Lily atau ibunya Rin pun masuk ke dalam kamar Rin.

"Ya ampun, Rin. Kenapa sampai berantakan seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Habisnya aku kesal, sih! Tidak ada gaun yang cocok untukku!" Jawab Rin dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa kau cari gaun yang cocok untukmu? Ibu sudah menyiapkan gaun untukmu dari kemarin! Nih, pakailah!" Ucap Lily sembari melemparkan gaun di tangannya ke arah Rin dan Rin menangkapnya.

Mata Rin segera melebar ketika melihat gaun itu dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"B-Bagus sekali!"

"Baguslah kalau Rin menyukainya~! Ibu akan membantumu memakainya~!" Kata Lily seraya menghampiri Rin.

"Baiklah, tolong ya..." Kata Rin sambil melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, kemudian memakai gaun itu.

Sekarang Rin terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun berwarna cream selutut dengan renda di setiap sisinya. Di belakang lehernya terdapat sebuah pita cream besar, hasil dari ikatan sebuah tali di lehernya.

"Manisnya~!" Kata Lily.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ibu." Balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, deh!" Ucap Lily sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Ada yang kurang? Apa itu?" tanya Rin heran.

Lily pun memegang kedua bahu Rin, kemudian menghadapkan Rin pada kaca meja rias milik Rin.

"Duduk!" Perintah Lily menyuruh Rin duduk di kursi.

Kemudian Rin pun duduk, menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Apa yang akan Ibu lakukan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Lily sambil tersenyum.

Lily kemudian menyentuh rambut Rin, lalu mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Rin. Setelah itu ia memasang empat jepit cream kecil di poni Rin dan mengikat rambut Rin menjadi ponytail kecil di belakang dengan sebuah pita berukuran normal yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Sepertinya... Ibu baru menyadari sesuatu, deh!" Kata Lily setelah selesai menata rambut Rin.

"Hmm?" Rin hanya menatap polos bayangan Ibunya dari kaca.

"Ternyata kamu itu mirip Len!" Lanjut Lily sambil tersenyum.

Rin hanya diam, menatap bayangannya dalam kaca. 'Aku mirip dengan Len, ya?' batinnya.

"Rin? Ayo berangkat! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu!" Kata Lily membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"Ah, iya!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya di bandara. Seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut sebahu keluar dari sebuah pintu pesawat sambil memegang gagang koper di tangannya.

"Gumiya! Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya gadis berambut hijau lumut itu sambil menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut senada dengannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gumi!" Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Gumiya tersebut. "Nah! Sudah!" Katanya langsung menghampiri Gumi.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun keluar dari bandara.

'Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui kalian,' batin Gumi.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yosh! Segitu dulu! Maaf telat update! Setelah ini Author bakalan langsung bikin chapter tujuhnya deh! Tapi nggak tahu selesainya kapan! #PLAAK**

**Soal Neru... Iya! Dia jadi baik! Ada masalah? Kalau soal pairnya Neru, itu Author nggak sengaja ngetik nama Mikuo gitu aja! #dibunuh  
**

**Ya udah deh! Yang udah review sebelumnya makasih ya! Berkenan untuk review lagi?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hai, aku kembali! Maaf ya updatenya lama! Masalahnya sih… waktu bikin chap ini, ideku kadang muncul dan kadang ilang, jadi, bikinnya dikit-dikit deh! Tapi gak apa-apa… yang penting udah selesai dan bisa dipublish lagi! Satu lagi… maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin gaje, hehe! Kali ini balas reviewnya libur dulu, yah! Disclaimer! GO! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Meskipun udah terjun dari gedung pencakar langit, Author tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Huwaaa~! Indah sekali~!" Kata Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika ia keluar dari mobil. Keluarga Rin dan Len kini sudah tiba di sebuah restoran mewah di kota Tokyo. Semuanya segera masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk yang memiliki enam kursi. Rin dan Len duduk berhadapan sementara di sebelah mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Dari dulu ibu ingin sekali pergi ke restoran ini!" Kata Lily sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ayah juga." Kata Luki atau ayahnya Rin sambil tersenyum. "Apa Rin juga begitu?"

"Ah, eh? Tidak, sih... tapi Rin suka tempat ini. Sangat indah sekali," kata Rin ikut tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan restoran tersebut pun datang. Semuanya segera memesan makanan beserta minuman menurut selera mereka masing-masing.

"Aku permisi sebentar..." Kata Rin kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Mau kemana, Rin?" tanya Len. "Toilet. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Rin. "T-Tidak!" Jawab Len dengan terbata-bata. Sementara yang lainnya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Rin dan Len.

"Uhm, Len. Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dan Rin? Apa kalian sudah begitu dekat?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu… ya… begitulah…" Jawab Len ragu-ragu.

Sementara itu di toilet. Rin tampak sedang mencuci tangannya, kemudian sedikit membereskan penampilannya yang berantakan. Saat itu Rin tidak sengaja menatap bayangan orang di sebelahnya dari kaca di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau lumut sebahu dan ia tampak sedang menyisir rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menatap ke arah Rin.

"Len?" ucapnya.

"E-Eh?" Rin memandangnya dengan heran. 'Kenapa dia memanggilku Len? Apa dia temannya Len?' batin Rin.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu Len! Habisnya, kau mirip sekali dengan temanku, sih!" Ucap gadis berambut hijau lumut itu sambil tertawa hambar. "A-Ah sudah dulu, ya!"

Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Aneh…" gumam Rin.

Kemudian Rin pun kembali duduk ke meja makan.

"Sudah selesai, Rin? Pesanan kita sudah datang lima menit yang lalu, lho!" Kata Lily pada Rin.

"Uhm, sudah." Balas Rin langsung memakan makanan pesanannya. "Oh iya, Len..." Kata Rin memanggil Len.

"Hmm?" kata Len sambil menoleh ke arah Rin. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku melihat temanmu barusan," kata Rin sambil terus makan.

"Oh ya, siapa?" tanya Len.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Rin dengan singkat.

Len hanya menatap Rin dengan heran.

Sementara itu…

"Gumiya..." kata seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut sebahu yang tadi bertemu dengan Rin di toilet.

"Ya, Gumi? Ada apa dengan mukamu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Gumiya itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku sedang sakit, ya." Jawab Gumi.

"Sakit?" kata Gumiya kurang paham dengan perkataan Gumi.

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengan Len versi perempuan di toilet." Kata Gumi sambil duduk di hadapan Gumiya. Ternyata mereka berdua juga sedang makan malam di restoran yang sama dengan Rin dan Len. Hanya saja meja yang mereka tempati letaknya sangat jauh dari meja yang ditempati oleh Rin dan Len.

"Pffft!" Gumiya menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku serius!" Kata Gumi sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sebal. "Sampai-sampai tidak sengaja mengucapkan nama Len lagi! Huu, aku ini memalukan, ya!"

Gumiya pun mengacak-acak rambut Gumi, "Sudah-sudah! Sekarang kau mau pesan apa? Biar kupanggilkan pelayan," katanya.

Seketika Gumi pun melupakan kejadian tadi dan segera tersenyum senang kemudian membalas perkataan Gumiya, "Salad yang banyak wortelnya!" Katanya dengan riang.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Dua jam telah berlalu, aku bersama semuanya sudah pulang ke rumahku. Setelah selesai makan malam di restoran tadi, kami memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Berhubung besok sudah mulai sekolah lagi dan aku harus mengerjakan PR yang belum sempat kukerjakan sampai selesai.

Aku duduk di meja belajar di kamarku sambil memegang pensil dengan buku yang tertumpuk dengan rapi di atas meja belajarku. Itu semua adalah buku PR-ku, kalau kau ingin membantuku mengerjakannya, aku tidak akan melarangnya.

Sambil berpikir, aku terus menulis setiap jawaban yang menurutku tepat di setiap soal yang tertera di buku PR-ku. Soalnya tidak terlalu sulit dan juga tidak terlalu mudah, aku hanya mengerjakannya sebisaku dan apabila ada soal yang tidak kumengerti, aku hanya melewatnya dan mengerjakan soal yang lain. Setidaknya aku bisa bertanya pada guru tentang soal yang sulit itu besok.

Tidak lebih dari satu jam, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR-ku. Meskipun tidak semuanya selesai, tapi lebih baik mengerjakan dari pada tidak, kan?

Karena saat ini aku haus, aku pun berjalan menuju ke dapur. Aku membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu botol jus jeruk kemudian meminumnya.

"Belum tidur, Rin?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan ternyata itu Len.

"Belum, aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR." Jawabku.

"Oh ya, Rin… aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang kau temui di restoran. Apa benar dia temanku?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Kalau dia bukan temanmu, lalu kenapa dia memanggilku Len. Lalu, dia juga bilang kalau aku mirip dengan temannya yang kupikir itu pasti kau," kataku dengan santai.

"Hmm, ciri-cirinya, Rin masih ingat, kan?" tanya Len lagi.

"Uhm, sepertinya iya." Jawabku. "Memangnya dia itu siapa? Mantanmu, ya?" tanyaku dengan polos.

Len segera menggeleng, "B-Bukan! Aku tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya!" Bantahnya. Aku hanya ber'oh'ria, "Jadi, bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Len kemudian.

Aku diam sebentar sambil mengingat-ngingat, "Rambutnya berwarna hijau lumut sebahu, lalu dia pakai baju serba oranye. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat," kataku.

"Jadi… Gumi, ya?" gumam Len.

"Gumi?" tanyaku dengan wajah kebingungan. "Dia teman lamaku, Rin." Kata Len menjelaskan, ya, meskipun penjelasannya singkat tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengerti siapa itu Gumi.

Len pun berdiri dari kursi meja makan kemudian berjalan keluar dapur, "Mau ke mana?" tanyaku. "Aku lelah, mau tidur." Jawab Len.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, Len."

"Iya, selamat tidur juga, Rin."

Sekali lagi aku meminum jus jeruk yang masih tersisa sedikit sampai habis, setelah itu aku pergi tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

KRIIINGG…!

Sebuah alarm di kamarku berbunyi dan membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Dengan malasnya aku menginjakkan kakiku di lantai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam Voca High School. Ya, mulai hari ini, aku akan bersekolah di sekolahnya Rin. Pasti kau sudah tahu soal ini, kan?

Setelah selesai memakai seragam, aku berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kulihat disana sudah ada Kaito, Rin, orang tuaku, dan juga orang tuanya Rin. Mereka sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu sarapan dihidangkan.

"Selamat pagi, semua!" Kataku sambil duduk di kursi meja makan yang masih kosong. Kebetulan, kursi kosong itu ada di sebelah Rin. "Selamat pagi, Len." Balas semuanya serempak.

"Hari ini sarapan untuk Len, banana split. Suka?" tanya ibuku sambil tersenyum. Aku sweatdrop, "Ini masih pagi lho, bu… bisa-bisa aku sakit perut nanti." Kataku.

"Aku yakin Len tidak akan sakit perut," kata Kaito sambil makan sarapannya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengangkat alisku, "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Len tidak mau sakit perut, kan? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang makan banana splitnya sementara Len buat sarapan yang lain! Jadi nanti aku yang akan sakit perut!" Jawabnya dengan santai.

.

.

.

"Bodoh…" kudengar Rin bergumam.

"A-Ah! Tidak boleh! Mau sakit perut mau tidak ya terserah! Yang penting banana split ini tetap kumakan!" Aku setengah berteriak. Sementara yang lain cengo melihatku. Apa banget dah…

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Awww, kalian sudah datang?" kata Neru ketika aku sudah berada di kelasku yang baru. Ya, aku satu kelas dengan Rin. Kau tahu? Kaito juga. Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih menolak berada di kelas yang sama dengan Miku, jadi, jangan tanya aku!

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" kata Rin membalas perkataan Neru. Neru mencibir, "Geez, jangan bersikap dingin padaku, Rin…" katanya.

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu. Dari dulu aku memang seperti ini, kok." Kata Rin kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Ah, Rin? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba. "Len juga ada di sini? Dan… Kaito juga?"

"Rin, aku, dan Kaito sudah datang dari tadi dan iya, kami satu kelas dengan kalian mulai hari ini." Kataku.

"Huwaaa, masa? Senangnya~!" Kata Miku senang. "Lebih banyak teman kan lebih seru~!"

Semuanya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Miku, begitu pula aku.

"Jadi, di mana kami duduk?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Karena bangku di belakang kami kosong. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua duduk di sana saja?" usul Rin padaku dan Kaito.

Kulihat Kaito tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Kalau Kaito setuju, aku juga setu-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Potong Neru dengan setengah berteriak. "Aku punya rencana!"

Semuanya menatap Neru dengan heran. Rencana dia bilang?

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanya Rin.

"Begini…" Saat itu juga aku tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Neru, sebab dia mengatakannya sembari berbisik di telinga Rin.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Neru menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Rin dengan senyum kucingnya. Kulihat Rin hanya menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menyimpan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia bergumam, "Ide bagus, tuh." Gumamnya yang cukup didengar oleh semua.

"Geez… kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu juga?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

Kulihat Neru dan Rin menatap Miku dengan senyuman yang membuat Miku menjadi menatap keduanya dengan heran.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hatsune Miku!" Panggil Neru mengikuti gaya seorang tentara.

"Y-Ya?"

"Hari ini kau duduk bersama Shion Kaito!" Kata Neru kemudian.

"E-Eh?"

Saat itu juga aku mulai tahu apa yang Neru rencanakan. Kalau Miku duduk dengan Kaito itu berarti aku duduk dengan Rin?

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Kulihat Miku yang menatapku dan Neru dengan heran.

"K-Kenapa aku harus dengan Kaito?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar agak sedikit panik.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang baru saja Neru katakan padaku," kataku sementara Neru mengangguk.

"Jangan berani membantah," kata Neru. "Atau kau tidak akan menjadi ketua kelas lagi di kelas ini!"

Miku menatap Neru seakan Neru adalah seekor beruang mengerikan yang akan memangsanya. Namun perlahan Miku menunduk yang berarti dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Baiklah…" kata Miku sambil menghela nafas sementara aku dan Neru saling melempar senyum.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Huwaaa! Aku gugup sekali tadi!" Miku langsung berlari memelukku dan Neru bersamaan begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulihat Neru hanya menggeleng, "Ck ck ck, lalu bagaimana kau bisa jadian lagi dengan Kaito kalau kau gugup terus?" tanyanya.

Miku hanya menggeleng, "Tidak tahu! Jangan tanya soal itu, huhu! Aku gugup sekali!" Katanya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan.

Aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum mendorong Miku pelan, lebih tepatnya melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku lupa sesuatu… barusan, aku disuruh Prima-sensei untuk menyimpan kembali buku-buku dari perpustakaan, jadi, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, ya!" Kataku langsung berjalan ke tempat di mana tumpukan buku paket yang habis dipakai selama pelajaran Sejarah.

Aku mengangkat tumpukan buku paket Sejarah itu. Kau tahu? Rasanya berat sekali! Ditambah lagi perpustakaan itu letaknya di lantai dua paling ujung! Mungkin aku lebih baik pingsan sekarang!

"Hai manis~! Perlu bantuan~?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar untukku. Dari suaranya… itu seperti suara Len, tapi sialnya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya saking tingginya tumpukan buku paket yang sedang kubawa ini.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Len! Pergi sana!" Kataku padanya. Tapi, bukannya pergi, Len malah tertawa.

"A-Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Rin! Rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan monster buku yang tsundere!" Len masih tertawa.

Monster buku? Tsundere?

Aku hanya mendengus sebal dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan, meninggalkannya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menelusuri koridor hingga tangga, 'Ugh! Membawa jemuran di tangga saja sudah susah, apalagi buku! Aku harus ekstra hati-hati!' Batinku.

Aku mulai menyesal tidak mengiyakan bantuan Len tadi. Kini aku mulai merutuki diriku sendiri karena itu. Aku pun mulai menaiki satu anak tangga hingga anak tangga lainnya.

"Rin! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku!" Teriak Len tiba-tiba. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Jujur, aku takut jatuh saat ini…

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku masih merasa sebal dengannya.

"Aku khawatir denganmu! Biar kubantu kau saja, ya!" Katanya langsung berdiri di sebelahku dan mengambil sebagian tumpukan buku paket yang kubawa.

Aku hanya pasrah saja, "Terserah kau saja…" kataku.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Fuuhh… akhirnya selesai juga," desahku ketika selesai mengembalikan tumpukan buku paket Sejarah. Kini aku dan Len sedang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana, Rin?" tanyanya.

"Kembali ke kelas saja." Jawabku langsung pergi sementara Len langsung mengekoriku dari belakang.

Selama di koridor menuju ke kelas, aku dan Len tidak berbicara apapun. Suasananya sangat hening, paling hanya terdengar suara guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada seorang murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang bercanda dari kejauhan. Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kenapa berhenti, Rin?" tanya Len.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan mengarahkan jari telunjukku pada dua orang murid yang membuatku terdiam itu. Tatapan Len langsung mengikuti ke mana jari telunjukku mengarah dan saat itu juga Len menggumamkan nama yang pernah kudengar darinya sebelumnya.

"Gumi dan Gumiya?"

* * *

**A/N: Oke, sampai di sini dulu ceritanya. Makasih yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca cerita ini. Tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya! Jaa! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balas review!**

**Berliana-Arnetta03: **Ya, ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko: **Kaito-san! Karena Kaito-san udah nanya dua kali soal GumiGumiya, jadi saya kasih tau deh! Mereka itu temennya Len yang cuma numpang lewat! #Dibakar GumiGumiya Ah! Yang terakhir itu saya bercanda 'kok! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**billa neko: **Benar sudah sempurna? Saya terharu! Kukira banyak kesalahan! T^T Makasih ya, reviewnya! :D

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled: **Uwaaah! Belum ada yang pernah bilang gini sama saya! Makin terharu! T^T Makasih reviewnya! Ini udah update! :D

**Alfianonymous22: **Ini udah update, hehe! Makasih reviewnya ya! Gomen updatenya lama! :D

**.  
**

**Yosh! Langsung aja!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Kenapa berhenti, Rin?" tanyaku melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Kemudian Rin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Aku pun mengikuti ke mana arah jari telunjuk Rin mengarah. Jari telunjuk Rin mengarah ke dua orang murid berambut hijau lumut yang kelihatannya sedang besenda gurau di sana.

"Gumi dan Gumiya?" tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan nama kedua murid itu. Tapi kenapa mereka ada di sekolah ini? Memakai seragamnya pula? Jangan-jangan…

"Len, mereka ke sini." Kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Hai! Kau Len ver perempuan yang aku temui kemarin, kan?" Gumi menyapa Rin. Len ver perempuan? Panggilan macam apa itu!

"Oi, Gumi. Tidak sopan memanggilnya seperti itu! Ayo minta maaf!" Gumiya menjitak kepala Gumi pelan. Gumi merintih kesakitan, "Iya iya… maaf…" katanya.

"Namaku Kaganemi Rin! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Rin membungkuk dengan sopan seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Gumiya dan yang di sebelahku ini adalah Gumi, tunanganku." Kata Gumiya sambil menunjuk Gumi sementara Gumi hanya nyengir-nyengir. Hah? Sejak kapan mereka tunangan?

"Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?" kulihat mereka berdua terkejut mendengar suaraku. Jelas, dari tadi aku berdiri di belakang Rin. Mungkin tadi mereka tidak melihatku karena terhalang oleh Rin.

Aku pun mensejajarkan diriku dengan Rin dan saat itu juga aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Gumiya dan Gumi lebih jelas.

"LEN!" Gumi berteriak senang dan langsung memelukku tapi langsung dilepas kembali. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Len?" tanya Gumi kemudian sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"Baik-baik saja. Kalian sendiri kenapa ada di sini, di Jepang?" tanyaku.

"Yaa untuk menemuimu. Memangnya apa lagi? Kudengar kau bertunangan, Len? Siapa tunanganmu?" Gumi bertanya lagi tanpa jeda.

"Apa dengan Rin?" tanya Gumiya sambil menunjuk Rin yang sedari tadi diam. Aku mengangguk.

"APA?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Daripada berteriak seperti itu. Lebih baik jawab pertanyaanku yang belum kalian jawab. Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?" tanyaku mengingatkan mereka.

"Kami sudah bertunangan sejak dua bulan yang lalu sebelum kami ke sini." Jawab Gumiya sementara Gumi hanya nyengir-nyengir. Yah, itu kebiasaannya…

Aku pun ber'oh'ria.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin memegang lengan kiriku, sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah saatnya ke kelas." Katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Gumi, Gumiya, ini saatnya untuk ke kelas. Kami pergi dulu," pamitku pada Gumi dan Gumiya. Mereka mengangguk.

Aku dan Rin pun berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami berdua sampai di kelas. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku, begitu juga Rin.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Barusan aku dan Rin bertemu dengan teman lamaku," jawabku dan Miku ber'oh'ria.

"Pantas saja lama, kukira lagi pacaran, hehehe." Tawa Miku.

Ctak.

Seketika muncul perempatan di pelipis Rin, "Apa kau bilang, Miku?" tanyanya dengan aura dark di sekelilingnya. Hiiiyy!

"Aku dan Len tidak mungkin pacaran di sekolah! Bodoh!" Teriak Rin kemudian sampai semua murid di kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Rin galak. Semuanya langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Miku jadi diam. Mungkin takut dengan amukkan Rin.

Setelah itu guru pun datang untuk mengajar.

**~Time Skip~**

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan seluruh murid sudah diizinkan untuk pulang. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Len, hari ini kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mau ke supermarket dulu," kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, tapi soal pulang duluan… aku antar kau saja, ya?" tanyaku.

Rin menghela nafas pelan, "Terserah kau saja." Katanya. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Rin. Tapi, bukannya jalan, Rin malah diam. Wajahnya memerah. Kenapa ya? Apa sakit?

"Rin, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kulihat Rin kaget mendengar pertanyaanku dan langsung meraba-raba wajahnya, "S-Siapa yang merah! Dasar pembohong!" Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Haha, dasar aneh! Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa, sih!

"Ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan! Ayo ke supermarket sekarang!" Kataku dan perlahan dia pun membuka wajahnya lagi.

Setelah itu kami berdua pergi.

* * *

**Someone POV**

* * *

"Berikan dokumen penting ini lagi padaku besok setelah kau cek, ya?" tanya ketua. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus, sekarang kau kuizinkan pulang." Aku pun berterima kasih pada ketua sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

Ketika menutup pintu ruangan OSIS aku melihat sepasang murid berambut honey blonde sedang berjalan di koridor. Kelihatannya mereka baru keluar dari kelas. Mereka adalah Kaganemi Rin dan Kagamine Len. Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan satu kelas dengan keduanya.

Kulihat mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Tanpa sadar aku meremas dokumen penting yang sedang kupegang.

"Menyebalkan sekali, sih! Kenapa mereka begitu dekat! Grrr!" Gumamku kemudian. Setelah itu aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku dan Len masih dalam perjalan menuju supermarket. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, mungkin kami bisa sampai. Sedari tadi aku maupun Len tidak ada yang berbicara. Yah, semenjak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, suasananya menjadi sangat hening. Ditambah lagi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kami dari belakang. Namun setiap kali menoleh, aku tidak melihat apapun.

Aku menatap Len yang berjalan di sebelahku. Bahkan tanganku masih digenggamnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas, karena itu aku segera menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Drrrrttt…!

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Len berbunyi. Len segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya kemudian membaca isi pesan yang baru masuk itu.

"Hmm… ini nomor siapa, ya?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa, Len?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu nomor ini?" Len balik bertanya sambil menunjukan pesan masuk yang baru saja didapatnya dari seseorang. Aku melihat isi pesan masuk itu beserta nomornya.

**From: 08xxxxxxx**

**To: Kagamine Len**

**Hai, Len! Kau sedang apa? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya nomor siapa ini? Aku akan memberimu petunjuk! Namaku berinisialkan Y! Dan aku satu kelas denganmu! Semoga kau bisa menebaknya, ya! Aku adalah penggemar rahasiamu! ;)**

Setelah membaca semua isi pesan itu, aku mulai berpikir.

"Di kelas kita yang namanya dari huruf Y itu banyak, loh! Akan sulit menebaknya," kataku. "Dan ketika membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu… aku yakin dia itu perempuan." Lanjutku.

"Perempuan, ya…" gumam Len.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja. Yang penting kita harus cepat-cepat ke supermarket, nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan pangeran jeruk di sana!" Kataku tidak sabar.

Len pun memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu, Princess…" kata Len dan kami berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami lagi.

Aku sempat merasakan tatapan membunuh dari belakangku, namun aku abaikan saja karena aku yakin bahwa aku akan tetap aman selama Len berada di sampingku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan Len akhirnya tiba di salah sebuah supermarket di pinggir kota. Aku langsung melesat masuk dan berlari ke arah tempat di mana jeruk ditata rapi untuk dijual.

"Pangeran jeruk~! Akhirnya kutemukan juga dirimu~!" Ucapku ketika melihat jeruk-jeruk yang segar di sana. Beberapa orang di sekitarku menatapku sweatdrop. Yah, siapa peduli~

Setelah membawa beberapa jeruk ke dalam kantong kresek, aku segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayar. Antriannya panjang sekali tapi ngomong-ngomong Len di mana, ya? Tadi kan aku meninggalkannya begitu aku masuk sini?

"… ba… Mba…" tiba-tiba saja lamunanku buyar oleh sebuah suara dari penjaga kasir. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah giliranku yang membayar. Aku pun segera membayar.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Begitu kami sampai di supermarket, Rin langsung berlari meninggalkanku masuk ke dalam. Mungkin dia memang tidak sabar untuk membeli jeruk-jeruk kesayangannya itu. Aku segera menyusulnya masuk, namun sebelum aku membuka pintu supermarket tersebut, seseorang memegang ujung bajuku.

Aku menoleh ke belakangku dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut ungu diikat dua panjang di bagian depannya, namun di bagian belakangnya rambutnya pendek. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Y." Jawabnya.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Y? Bukankah itu seseorang yang mengirimiku pesan tadi, ya?

"Kau yang ta-" kata-kataku terpotong ketika dia menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Ssst, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." Katanya.

Perlahan gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"E-Eh… apa-apaan kamu i-ini?" kataku kaget. Dia tidak menjawabnya dan malah memelukku semakin erat. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku harus menyusul Rin di dalam." Kataku padanya.

"Rin? Oh? Kenapa harus menyusulnya? Memang dia itu siapamu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Rin itu… dia itu tu-"

Brugh!

Lagi-lagi perkataanku terpotong oleh suara benda jatuh. Aku menoleh ke arah kantong kresek berisi jeruk yang sudah jatuh ke lantai sebelum menoleh ke arah orang yang menjatuhkannya. Itu Rin!

Kulihat wajahnya kaget melihatku dan gadis yang tidak kuketahui namanya ini. Setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku mendorong gadis yang memelukku ini keras-keras dan segera berlari mengejar Rin.

"Rin! Tunggu!" Teriakku padanya, namun dia tetap berlari meninggalkanku dan semakin lama, dia semakin menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku pun berhenti mengejarnya dan segera mengatur nafasku. Tanpa kusadari gadis berambut ungu tadi mengikutiku. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah misteriusnya itu.

"Maumu apa, sih! Kau itu siapa! Lihat! Rin jadi salah paham, kan!" Teriakku marah padanya.

"Mauku? Tentu saja ini adalah mauku!" Katanya. "Melihatmu dan Rin bertengkar adalah mauku!" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau sengaja memelukku? Iya?!" Kataku masih marah. Gadis itu masih tersenyum, "Kalau iya kenapa? Itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku." Jawabnya.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan!" Kataku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Daripada meladeni gadis aneh itu, lebih baik aku segera mencari Rin.

Tak lama aku tiba di rumah. Aku segera berlari menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar Rin berada. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, berharap bahwa Rin mau membukanya untukku.

"Rin, kau ada di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya, aku bisa jelas-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Biarkan aku sendiri! Pergi sana!" Rin memotong ucapanku.

"Tapi Rin? Kau marah 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Siapa yang marah? Memangnya apa alasanku marah? Tidak peduli kau mau berpelukan dengan Yukari, atau gadis lainnya! Pergi sana, Len!" Ucap Rin.

"Yukari? Kau tahu gadis itu, Rin?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh! Dia itu teman sekelas kita! Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya! Aku kan sudah lama satu kelas dengannya!" Jawab Rin.

"Rin, aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, tapi setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku… gadis tadi, yang kau sebut Yukari itu, dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan memelukku secara tiba-tiba, aku ingin dia melepaskanku tapi dia malah semakin memelukku," jelasku panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Rin nangis?

"Rin nangis?" gumamku. "Kenapa kau tidak jelaskan dari tadi, bodoh!" Ucapnya tidak menghiraukan gumamanku tadi.

"Ish! Bukannya barusan Rin baru saja bilang padaku kalau Rin tidak butuh penjelasan dariku?" tanyaku kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Rin menginjak kakiku lalu menekannya.

"Ow! Sakit! Kenapa kau menginjakku!" Rintihku. "Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah membuatku nangis!" Ucapnya.

"Rin nangis karena cemburu 'kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang kalau Rin cemburu, itu berarti dia menyukaiku. Tapi setelah aku bertanya seperti itu Rin malah menginjakku lagi. Sakit!

"Bukan, bodoh! Tapi jeruk yang sudah kubeli kutinggal di supermarket!" Jawabnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar tsundere…" gumamku sambil mengelus kakiku yang diinjak Rin tadi. "Aduh… jadi merah 'kan?"

"Oi, Len? Ngapain di situ?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Di lehernya terdapat handuk kecil, mungkin habis mandi.

"Gara-gara Rin 'nih… sakit tau!" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan kakiku yang merah.

"Ahaha! Apa yang dilakukan Rin? Kok' bisa gitu?" tanya Kaito sambil menertawakanku.

"Kena injakkan cinta," jawabku setengah bercanda. Kaito semakin memperkeras tawanya.

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" Teriak Rin dari dalam kamarnya. Kaito langsung menghentikkan tawanya.

"Rasain 'tuh…" gumamku. Kaito hanya mencibir.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau udah balikkan belum sama Miku?" tanyaku.

Kaito kelihatan kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi perlahan dia segera menjawabnya.

"Belum, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku… ah, tidak apa-apa. Lebih bagus kalau kau balikkan lagi dengannya," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula dia masih menyukaimu."

"Hah? Masa' sih? Miku masih menyukaiku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke dapur dulu, dah."

Selama aku berjalan ke dapur, aku masih bisa melihat Kaito yang masih bengong di tempatnya.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Dasar Len bodoh! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku percaya pada penjelasannya tadi, tapi bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan bahwa aku marah karena cemburu padanya! Dari pada berkata seperti itu lebih baik Len membelikan aku jeruk-jeruk yang baru!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uh uh uh! Baiklah aku mengaku! Aku cemburu! Aku cemburu padanya! Puas aku sudah berkata seperti itu? Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa bilang dengan jujur padanya tadi. Melakukannya sama saja dengan membuat lautan merah di wajahku.

Aku mengakui bahwa aku sudah menyukai Len yang entah sejak kapan, tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku hanya baru menyadarinya saja. Dan sepertinya… aku ingin pertunanganku dan Len dipercepat.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author: Saya rasa ini makin gaje T^T

Yukari: Kenapa aku jadi antagonis di sini?! Aku gak terima! #bunuh diri

Author: Jangan! Nanti siapa yang jadi penggantinya?!

Yukari: Tapi aku gak mau jadi jahat! QAQ

Author: Ya udah, kalau maunya gitu. Mintain review sama reader gih!

Yukari: Beneran? Ya udah, kalau gitu, reviewnya minna! Segala macam kritikkan, atau semacamnya silahkan dituangkan di kotak review di bawah supaya aku gak jadi jahat lagi!

Rin: Kenapa bagian aku dikit banget di bagian akhir itu?

Author: ...


End file.
